The Champion Elite
by km1526
Summary: When a young trainer has several love ones telling him to give up on his dream what does he do? Proves them wrong Paring AshxHarem? May contain language and adult situations. Based of Vsizzel's Kanto's Champion (Explanation in chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1 Road to Champion

**A/N First off I don't own Pokemon or the OC's in this story as the concept for the OC come from the story Kanto's Champion that was originally written by Vsizzel and later adopted by IllmindBrandon. The only oc that is going to be close to those story is Sonia because I like her the way she was written while the others are the same in mostly name and if this becomes a problem I will change their names. There will be three instances that I adapted from Kanto's Champion other then the OC's. The "betrayal" setup which will play out differently as the story progresses, the challenger and one event that happens during the battle. This story is not a copy and paste of that story as you will soon read so please do not post flames saying that it is. Speaking of the betrayal I glossed over that because though I like reading these types of stories I generally skip that part so I am sorry if you wanted to see that. Also if you read my other stories The Ninth Digidestined new chapter will most likely be posted in the next couple of days so you can look forward to that.**

Chapter 1- Road to Champion

A young man sat on the peak of Mt. Silver contemplating what has transpired over the past four years of his life. The reasoning behind this was the fact that this date was one of the best and worse days of his young life. The day started out great when his acquaintance Scott that he couldn't refuse as the man was giving him a job as a talent scout. He would basically be doing what he has done since the start of his journey but relaying any up incoming trainers as well as making sure the gym leaders are up to pair. The young man agreed seeing this as an opportunity to continue his journey as well starting to plan for his future.

He quickly rushed to his hometown of Pallet to gather his Pokemon and tell them the exciting news. He told the professor that he was taking all of his Pokemon with him as Scott told him that he would provide a place for them to roam. The professor told him that he was proud of the young trainer and wished him the best of luck with his new adventure.

This was were the day went from great to horrible because when he got home he found all of his 'friends' there. Before the trainer could tell them all the good news however the group of people told him he should quit his dream. They bombarded him with all of his failures which began to break down the boy's spirit but it wasn't until he heard that his mother agreed with him that something snapped inside of him. At that moment the boy was enraged and started yelling at them telling them he would prove them wrong as he rushed out the door leaving his hometown on his Charizard not noticing that his dropped some documentation detailing his new job.

Once he arrived at Scott's house, the trainer told the man about what had just transpired and told him that he wanted to work under an alias to which he was happy to oblige. He gave the trainer his first assignment in a region that no one knew of him Kalos so that he would have a fresh start. The trainer decided that would be an The trainer changed his appearance as well as hitting a serious growth spurt that helped to hide his identity. There were only a few people who knew of his true identity now which were Scott, Charles Goodshow, and his childhood friend and Kalos traveling companion Serena whom was the first to regain his trust since the incident.

Over the past four years he has taken on and won all of the conferences in the regions that he had previously competed in as well as Kalos his first time. During his journey through Kalos, he learnt that several of his pokemon did not enjoy battling as much as others and he began to feel guilty about it. He got a brilliant idea when he visited one of the orphanages in Lumoise City and saw all of these pokemon playing with the children putting smiles. After talking to the caretakers and learning that all of this pokemon were from trainers whom hailed from Lumoise, he immediately called Scott telling him of the idea. The man thought that the trainer's idea was great and told him that his idea would work as the man helped finance several orphanages in Kanto. The trainer gathered up his pokemon the next day and told them that if they didn't want to battle that they had this new choice. He told them that the choice was not permanent and they could switch at anytime to which all of his pokemon became happier.

About six months ago both Scott and Mr. Goodshow wanted him to reform the Kanto Elite Four with himself being recognized as the champion. The trainer agreed and spent the next month locating the trainers that he met recently throughout several regions and asked them if they wanted to join his Elite Four. As he was thinking of all the good times he had with his Elite, he heard his best friend and teammate trying desperately to get his attention.

"Sorry about that buddy." the trainer picked up the phone the his electric companion was carrying "Hello why are you calling?"

The young man on the other end answered "You need to come back someone has beaten all of us."

"And how did that happen did you all slack off on your training since I have been gone?" the champion joking accusing his elite.

The elite four member stuttered "But it was one of them and you told us to let them win if one of them showed up." nervous that their champion was angry.

"I was just teasing you. I appreciate you and the others taking a fall for me and I will be back shortly." After hanging up the phone he turns to his partner "I guess we won't have to hide anymore Pikachu." to which the electric mouse exclaim not having to ever go back into that accursed contraption ever again. The trainer chuckles at Pikachu's excitement about not having to stay inside of his pokeball due to the fact that his trainer would be identified then calls out his Charizard and asked him if he could fly them back to the Indigo Plateau. The dragon pokemon roared in confirmation then the trio flew back to prepare for tomorrow's match with an 'old friend'

Once arriving back at his home, the trainer opened the door and shouted "I'm back!" and not a moment later tackled by a blue blur.

The champion of Kanto looked down and sighed as he realized that the person whom tackled him was none other that the second member of his elite four. She exclaimed "I missed you so much. Did you miss me? Did you catch any new pokemon?" looking back at him her piercing blue eyes.

"Yes I miss you all and yes I did catch an old friend but can you please get off of me." the champion responded hoping the girl would listen

Sadly Sonia didn't listen and began to snuggle into his chest until the other three members had to rip her off their champion as she screamed "Don't take me away from my Ashy!"

Ash stated "We will have plenty of time of time to discuss my latest adventure as well as our future plans tomorrow after the match. I am going to go to sleep so can you please keep Sonia out of my room Mike, Josh and Lisa."

The three grabbed the blue haired woman preventing her from following their champion but when Ash shut his door Josh asked "Didn't you forget to tell him that they were waiting in his room to give their reports?"

With an evil looking grin on his face, Josh smirked "No I didn't it is called payback. The other three had to grab on to Sonia to hold her back while she screamed about protecting her Ashy from harlots.

Ash was exhausted from his training on Mt Silver so he plopped down on his bed and hoped sleep would overtake him however he was not so lucky. Two feminine voices came from near the door "We are hear to give you our reports boss."

"Can this wait till morning..."Ash begins saying as he turned over but was shocked when he saw the two females in very revealing outfits and shouts "Domino, Courtney what in the world are you wearing?"

The new head of the former evil organization Team Rocket, that when Ash defeated and arrested Giovanni and made the organization a research facility to help pokemon around the world, was wearing a very low cut shirt with the Team Rocket that saw also cut to reveal her toned stomach as well as a white mini skirt with her usual white high heeled boots. The blonde haired woman smiled "After Josh told us where you were we decided that after giving that we would help you relieve you of your stress. Isn't that right Court?

Courtney, an high executive of the now merged Team Aqua and Magma whom changed to a organization that helped with the ecosystem in not only Hoenn but branching into the other regions as well once Ash removed the power hungry leaders, had her outfit theme revolving around her team. She was wearing a red mini skirt and her red and black high heeled boots as well as a black bra with a flame pattern. She responded "Yes so since you don't want to hear our reports let us help you relax." then the two began to approach the bed.

Ash was blushing up a storm that didn't go unnoticed by the the curvaceous ladies blurted out "I am relaxed as can be so you can get dressed and give your reports tomorrow after the match." hoping that this encounter doesn't go any further.

Domino replies in a seductive voice "Are you sure because we are willing to help you relax in any way you want."

"No I am fine you can sleep in the guest rooms and I will see you in the morning." Ash says nearly in a pleading tone not mentally prepared for the two older women seducing him at that moment.

Courtney pouts "Aw well I guess we will see you tomorrow them." the two girls winked at the young man and entered his private bathroom to change into their regular clothes. Once the girls were dressed and ready to leave, they each blew their boss a kiss and proceeded to leave the room. As they were walking down the hall towards the guest room the both grinned at each other knowing that they could always win against one of the elite trainers in the world just not with pokemon.

Ash was having problems sleeping due to the fact that every time he now closed his eyes he saw the two beauties. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning trying to get them out of his head, gave up and feel asleep with them in his thoughts.

 **I hoped you enjoyed and find out what happens next time in The Champion Revealed. Also those reading this I would like help on what Ash's alias should be that is not Red**


	2. Chapter 2 Kanto Champion Revealed

**A/n I do not own Pokemon. Thank you to all those whom favorite, followed or reviewed as I appreciate is probably my quickest turn around as I have enjoyed writing this story. Anyone whom wants to know Ash's possible love interests (not set in stone) or the OC's teams message me and will give them to you. I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of The Champion Elite.**

Chapter 2 Kanto's Champion Revealed

The six regions Elite Four members and their champions were anxiously awaiting four the reveal of the Kanto's newest champion in their press box. The president of the Pokemon League Charles Goodshow gathered them all at the Indigo Plateau to watch the first match that the champion will have since he was named champion. All of those gathered were curious why Mr. Goodshow was making such a big deal about this as even though they were sworn to keep the champion's identity a secret, they knew his name due to the trainer winning all of the conferences as well. But it was then that Mr. Goodshow dropped the biggest bombshell of all that the name they knew him by was an alias and he would reveal his true identity in his upcoming match.

A certain champion however spent her time thinking of a pokemon trainer that seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the Earth, Ash Ketchum. She found her self drawn to the young boy but her duties as Sinnoh's champion kept her from getting to know Ash better. Although when he heard that several of his friends told him to give up on his dream after which he was never seen again. The rumor was the Scott the manager of the Kanto Battle Frontier knew where the boy was but when she asked him about it, he acted as though he hadn't heard from him since that night.

However Cynthia was broken out of her thoughts when the Kanto Elite Four came in to greet their guests. The first one to walk in was the one member of the Elite Four that was most known about as most challengers never made it past him. His name is Mike a fighting type trainer and his physical appearance showed that as he was more physically fit then the average male but did not have the large muscles that Bruno like to show off. After he greeted everyone, Josh stopped to talk about fighting pokemon with Bruno whom when they talked about the most powerful fighting pokemon Josh stated that there were none more powerful than his champion's best fighting type.

The next member to walk in was a petite young woman with light blue hair whom Cynthia assumed was the water member that received challengers once in a blue moon. Even though the woman was petite, she had curves in all the right places which attracted the attention of the Unova champion.

"Hi there beautiful my name is Alder would you ..." the Unova champion said before the blue haired girl gave him a swift but powerful kick to the male's most sensitive area which got everyone in the room to chuckle at Alder's misfortune.

While Alder laying on the ground in agony, the blue haired female exclaimed "My name is Sonia and my heart is already set on catching my champion's affection not some old pervert." which caused an uproar of laughter by everyone in the room except her fellow elite whom now was questioning if he made a wrong choice when he gave her some martial arts training. Sonia was polite and kind to everyone in the room until she got to Sinnoh's champion whom she glared at with such furiosity that it seem as though she was trying to blow up Cynthia's head with her mind.

Cynthia was confused about what she did to make the girl so angry with her and she would get her answer from the third elite four member Lisa. The Sinnoh champion was speechless as the newest introduced member of the Kanto's Elite Four because it felt as though as she was looking into the a mirror of the future and most of the others in the room thought the two were sisters. Lisa smiled "Now I see why my champion had a crush on me the first time we met."

"What do you mean?" Cynthia asked curious what she meant by that.

The older woman explained "Well when my champion and I first meet he asked me for a battle which I beat him rather handily. Afterwards he began to follow me around like a lost little puppy and I figured that I would try and talk to him about it. At first the boy was adamant that he had feelings for me but as we talked he realized that my appearance, my personality and heck even his defeat by me reminded him of one of his first crushes, you." The blonde haired champion blushed slightly from how such a powerful trainers viewed her when Lisa continued "That's also why Sonia reacted to you the way she did she has a crush on our champion and views you as a threat."

The conversation was interrupted when the mouse pokemon Dedenne rushed over to Lisa and jumped on to her shoulder. This scene reminded Cynthia of a certain trainer whom had an electric mouse ride around on his shoulder and her mood to turn somber. Lisa saw this and asked "Why are you sad dear?"

Cynthia replied "Its just that your pokemon reminded me of a pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum whom let his Pikachu ride around on his shoulder whom I wanted to get to know better. After a certain event however he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth." as she then looked down.

The younger woman was stunned when Lisa patted her on the shoulder to comfort her and said "I wish you this best of luck in finding this Ash." then Lisa with a slight smile on her face began to walk over to Diantha and the two began to talk about fairy type pokemon. However there was a certain blue haired young lady whom was having trouble maintaining her cool.

They were all interrupted when the leader of the Elite Four came into the room "Hello everyone my name is Josh and I am sorry that I can personality greet you all but we have some business that we need to attend to so we will see you after our champion's victory." he then left the room with his fellow members behind him.

"Well they seem confident and there champion will win" Lance stated curious if there was more to the story then meets the eye.

Steven responded "They are as confident in their champion as any Elite Four should be with theirs." with everyone in the room agreeing with the Hoenn champion's remarks.

In the champion's room Ash was putting on the finishing touches on his preparations for his match today. He decided that using his best pokemon for the match would not allow a good challenge so he was going to use his pokemon that have less experience battling. Suddenly he hears a knock on his door and he shouts at them that they could come in. Ash turns around to see whom was at the door when he gets hug tackled by a blonde girl shouting "Big Brother!"

Ash looks down at his surrogate little sister and hugs her "You don't know how glad I am that you have grown a few inches. Once the hug is broken. Ash asks "So were is your actual big brother Bonnie?"

"Clemont said he had to work at the gym and that he was sorry?" the little girl responded.

Ash ruffled up her hair walked over to his dresser to grabbed two front row tickets that we for today's match "I am guessing you two came for these." handing said tickets to the older of the two.

"Yes thank you." the girl said taking the tickets.

Ash replied "Anything for Serena the Queen of Kalos" while bowing as if he was in the presence of royalty.

Serena however did not find this joke funny as she punched the back of the man's head causing him to hit the floor "I don't know why I even bothered showing up?" trying to be angry at the boy.

Ash laughs as he gets up as if he was expecting Serena to react that way and smiles at her "It does mean a lot to me that you came."

"It is not problem Ash." Serena replied as if all of the anger just melted away knowing she couldn't stay mad at him for very long.

Bonnie walks up to Ash and gives her best pouting face "Can I play with some of your cool pokemon." knowing Ash can't resist the pouting face.

Ash looks down at his watch to see that the battle won't start for another hour "Alright there is about thirty minutes before you should get to your seats so Pikachu will show you the way. Once I contact Pikachu through my aura you will have to head for your seat understand?"

"Thank you Ash." the girl exclaimed hugging Ash then let go and said "Come on Pikachu let's go" rushing out the door with the electric mouse.

Serena smiled "I guess I should go chase them down." to which Ash nodded in agreement but before the girl left she placed as kiss on Ash's cheek wishing him good luck rushing after Bonnie and Pikachu. Ash sighed and groaned about the girls in his life as he went back to his bed wondering which pokemon that would go first.

In the challenger's end of the of the stadium, Paul was full of confidence after his seemingly ease march through the Kanto Elite Four. Most of the people in his corner were those whom had traveled with Ash prior. Max became his fanboy rather quickly getting to travel with Paul during his first adventure through his Hoenn. Brock decided after a year of studying, he got the urge to travel again so he decided to travel with Paul keeping his pokemon in great shape much more then he did during his travels with Ash. Gary deciding he wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps gave Paul his pokemon that liked to battle making them happier. Iris and Cilan as a couple viewed Paul as one of the best battlers that they ever saw, which actually meant Iris viewed it that way and Cilan agreed because not thinking the same would be dangerous for his health.

There were three girls, Misty, May, and Dawn, that were there simply because they didn't want to lose another friend like they did with Ash. They went to Ash's house that day not knowing what the others had planned and now if they could go back and do it again they wouldn't have gone. The trio tried to look for the boy in their spare time but with no luck and now they would do anything to apologize to him.

Elsewhere in the stands, there were a trio waiting for the match to start. Professor Oak received three tickets from Scott telling him to bring Mrs. Ketchum and it took a lot of convincing by himself and Tracey that she needed to get out of the house. Delia Ketchum has been in a depression ever since the day she told her son to give up on his dream. After he stormed out of the house she noticed the paper detailing his new job and she realized. She spent these past four years trying to find her only child to beg for his forgiveness but to no avail as she could not find a trace of him.

Scott walked towards the center of the jammed packed arena with a microphone "Are you all ready for the match between the challenger Paul from Veilstone City and the champion Leo Maxwell from Saffron City." After he let the crowd erupt in cheers he continued "I am sorry to say that that match will no longer happen as our champion has decided that this match will be the one he reveals himself. So help me introduce the Kanto Champion whom hails from Pallet Town." A figure began to down the champion's corridor with his signature Pikachu on his shoulder as Scott finishes "Ash Ketchum.

The entire crowd and viewers from around the world were stunned by the revelation that champion was none other than Ash Ketchum. None were surprised more then the other elite four however. Most of them had come to know the trainer and thought he had potential but most of them did not think his ceiling was this high. The Sinnoh champion began blushing after the conversation with Lisa earlier came to the front of her mind. She smiled as she thought that the young boy may reciprocate the feelings that she had for him.

In the arena Paul smirked "Now I see why the Elite Four was so weak with a weak champion leading it." trying to get under his skin.

Ash laughs "You don't get it do you?:

"Get what?" the challenger responded in an irritated tone.

The Kanto champion then explains " I told my Elite Four to let you win so I could squash you like the insignificant bug that you are." turning the tables on Paul by infuriating him.

The start of the match was halted by a cheer from the Kanto press box "Let's go Ashy you can do it." which stunned most people in the stands that one of the most dense people on the planet seem to have a girlfriend and a beautiful one at that. However there were several girls in audience were jealous to an extent whether they knew it or not. Ash sighed as he swatted away Sonia's incoming blown kiss causing said girl to pout. Ash noticed his partner looking up at him and already knowing the question Ash nodded as the electric mouse rushed over to the front row and jumped into Bonnie's lap as he had grown fond of the young girl. Bonnie and her dedenne along with pikachu got ready to watch the match not noticing the brunette beside them grit her teeth in anger.

The referee interrupts there discussion "Are both trainers ready?" and after seeing them both nod, he continues "Then let the battle between Paul from Veilstone and Ash from Pallet Town begin."

Paul threw his pokeball and stated "Go Nidoking." as the large purple dinosaur like pokemon erupted from the device and roared with ferocity.

Ash not impressed threw his ball "Dragonair I choose you." as the dragon serpent shinned brightly as it appeared on the battlefield.

Up in the luxury box where the Elite Fours minus Kanto's watched the match, a certain dragon master was stunned as he exclaimed "How did Ash get a shiny Dragonair?" hoping to get an answer on how the Kanto champion obtained the majestic pokemon.

"I believe I can answer that" Mr. Goodshow responded "Ash came across a black market auction where they were selling a shiny dratini. Knowing that he could not stop the auction in time to save the Dratini, he bought the dratini at 5,000,000 pokedollars to prevent the dratini from going to a bad home even at the cost of arresting a fugitive." Lance and the other people in the room were stunned by how much he gave up just to save one pokemon.

Back on the battlefield, Dragonair was not concerned with the large crowd staring at her but the moment she saw her trainer, she quickly rushed towards him nuzzling her face against his which was getting awes from all of the females in the stadium. Ash says "Come on girl you can't do that now that you are not a dratini anymore." After seeing his dragonair nod in understanding he explained the situation "We are in a battle for my title and I am counting on you." Once hearing that her trainer has confidence in her to allow her to battle in an important match, she cries out and gets into position with a serious look on her face.

The referee announced "The battle between Dragonair and Nidoking begin."

Paul waited for Ash to make the first move so that he could capitalize on his mistake but quickly got impatient and ordered "Nidoking use toxic" as said Nidoking flung a glob of purple goo towards dragonair.

"Use safeguard Dragonair." Ash ordered as a clear protective barrier surrounded the dragon that prevented the toxic from making contact. Ash stated "You are an amateur. Even if I didn't use safeguard, Dragonair's ability shed skin would remove the toxic's poison effect sooner rather than later."

Being called an amateur angered Paul so he ordered "Nidoking use Ice Beam." hoping that it would end the battle.

"Dragonair use Protect then Agility." Ash called out as the dragon pokemon brought up a protective barrier then began to speed around the field circling her opponent.

Lance was stunned by how well Ash and his Dragonair were working together due to the fact that they haven't even launched an offensive attack but they were in complete control of the match. He wondered if that the Kanto champion was a better dragon tamer than even himself and decided then and there that he would what to have a battle with Ash.

Getting frustrated that none of his attacks were landing, Paul decided to get in close with his next attack "Nidoking use Megahorn." The Nidoking's horn began to glow brightly and lowered his head and began to charge towards the dragon.

Ash decided that it was time to go on the offensive "Dragonair counter with Dragon Rush." then his dragonair began to charge at her opponent with her body glowing bright white. The collision between the two pokemon caused a large explosion that the crowd was anticipating the dust to settle. To the naked eye it seemed as the two pokemon's attacks canceled each other but taking a much closer look the Nidoking had sustained a lot more damage then the dragonair. Ash asked "Is that the best you got Paul?" angering his opponent more.

Paul shouted "Nidoking use Earthquake!" as his pokemon stomped causing rifts in the battlefield.

"Dragonair launch yourself in the air with Ice Beam then aim the attack at Nidoking." the Kanto champion called to his pokemon. Dragonair did as she was told and launched her herself into the air creating a pillar of ice which was quickly shattered by Nidoking's attack. Once in the air, she launch her ice beam towards her opponent causing the Nidoking to cry out in pain from the direct hit as Dragonair landed gracefully on the ground.

In a last ditch effort, Paul orders "Nidoking use Poison Jab" causing the poison type pokemon arm to glow purple and charging at the dragon serpent.

"Dragonair counter with Aqua Tail." Ash told his pokemon whom had water erupting from the orb on her tail. Dragonair made contact with her tail slamming Nidoking into the wall fainting the pokemon but not before her opponent's attack to land causing some damage.

Seeing that the challenger's pokemon had fainted, the referee shouts "Nidoking is unable to battle. The victory goes to Dragonair. Challenger please send out your next pokemon." Paul recalled his Nidoking cursing the pokemon before sending out his next pokemon Weavile. The referee announced "The second battle between Dragonair and Weavile begin."

Paul immediately calls "Weavile use Ice Shard." knowing the attack will cause some serious damage.

Ash knowing Dragonair couldn't avoid the attack says "Dragonair aim a flamethrower towards Weavile."

The orb on Dragonair's neck area begins to glow red and flames burst out of the dragon's mouth. The flamethrower makes a direct hit and causes some serious damage but the ice shard from weavile seems to do much more. Paul orders his pokemon to use ice shard once more trying finish off dragonair but not before Ash got his dragonair to get off a thunder wave before fainting paralyzing the weavile.

"Dragonair is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner. Champion please send out your next pokemon" the referee announced halting the battle.

Ash recalls his dragonair "You did a great job in your first official battle I am so proud of you." and as he calls out his next pokemon "sylveon I choose you." as the fairy eeveelution entered the battlefield. sylveon looked at her opponent and got angry turning to her trainer giving him a piece of her mind. Ash sighs "sylveon I know that isn't a dragon pokemon but I need you just this one time so please will you help me." The fairy pokemon was still not happy but agreed that she should help her trainer not wanting to be mocked by the others for being like Charizard in Ash's match against Ritchie.

Cynthia was curious why Ash's sylveon was acting this way so she turned to Mr. Goodshow and asked "Do you know why Ash's sylveon is acting that way Charles."

"Yeah that sylveon takes her title as dragon slayer rather seriously." the older gentleman laughs.

Lance being the dragon type specialist asks "What do you mean by dragon slayer?"

"Well the battle that that Eevee evolved into sylveon was against an arrogant trainer with a Haxorus whom both mocked her for looking so girly not knowing that fairy pokemon are immune to dragon attacks. After decimating that Haxorus, sylveon made her life's mission to be the dragon slayer according to Ash."Now the Hoenn Elite Four member Drake realized how that sylveon could decimate his team and why Ash under his alias only used her to battle him. Deciding to his mouth shut and not have the rest of the people in the booth harass him about one of his most humiliating losses.

Diantha smiled at the recognition that a fairy pokemon received even if it wasn't hers "Well as a fairy type trainer I am proud that a fairy type pokemon became one of this young man's strongest." with other members of the elite fours understanding that fairy type pokemon were one of the types that were looked down upon.

Charles laughed "I hate to burst your bubble but sylveon isn't anywhere close to his strongest pokemon. Even though sylveon is considered to be the dragon slayer, she has never come close to beating Ash's best 'dragon' pokemon. Although from what Ash told me sylveon is the strongest he brought for the battle because he wanted to make it a show for the crowd." After hearing this the others in the room watched this match to see how powerful this pokemon was hoping to get an idea of how strong the Kanto's champion is.

Paul laughs "Do you think that weak looking pokemon can beat my powerful Weavile?" thinking that he had this match in the bag.

Ash smirked "You just dug your own grave." sensing with his aura his sylveon was not to happy about being called weak.

"The battle between sylveon and Weavile begin" the referee stated allowing the match to get underway.

The challenger calls out "Weavile use substitute." thinking that he could set-up on this pokemon just on appearance alone.

"sylveon use Hyper Voice." Ash said to his pokemon and the fairy pokemon now had pink tinted sound waves headed towards the substitute doll. sylveon's attack however bypasses the substitute and knocks out the opponent in one hit stunning the entire arena.

The referee states "Weavile is unable to battle, sylveon is the winner. Challenger send out your next pokemon."

Frustrated Paul recalls his Weavile and Ash taunts "What about my pokemon being weak." with his sylveon crying out in agreement.

"Go Gliscor" Paul angrily releases his next pokemon as it hovers above the ground,

The referee announces the next battle "The next battle between sylveon and Gliscor begin.

For the first time in this match, Ash used his aura to give his pokemon what the winning attack will be to which his pokemon. Up in the press boxes, the Kanto Elite were smiling at the fact that their champion was starting to off his true abilities. Sonia cheerfully exclaims "Looks like Ashy is starting to get serious." with the other members nodding in agreement.

"Gliscor use Earthquake." Paul ordered his pokemon as the Gliscor slammed his tail into ground then flew into the air and let the fissures take their toll.

Seeing how there was no way out of the earthquake's path he shouts "sylveon use Hyper Voice." allowing the two pokemon seemingly to take some serious damage.

Paul then realized that he could only use physical attacks to finish his opponent off as it was able to counter quickly "Use Sludge Bomb Gliscor."

"Dodge and use Dazzling Gleam sylveon." as sylveon easily dodged the attack and sent a pink beam towards gliscor however it only clipped the pokemon's wing.

Paul shouts "Dark Pulse Now" where Ash counters "sylveon use Hyper Voice" and the collision of the two attacks created a huge explosion. Paul smirked "Gliscor use Poison Jab." seeing the opportunity to land an hit on the fairy pokemon.

Ash smiled realizing that this was the moment to end this match and when Paul's gliscor got within a few feet he shouted "Now!" as sylveon jumped in the air to dodge the attack. While the gliscor as flying back into the sky, sylveon jumped onto its back. Before it could do anything a silhouette of the moon appeared behind sylveon and she launched a moonblast directly into gliscor's back sending it plummeting to the ground.

"Gliscor is unable to battle, the winner is sylveon. Challenger send out your next pokemon." the referee stated after seeing Paul's gliscor was in no shape to battle.

The crowd was erupting in cheers while Paul's corner was speechless at how bad he was losing this match. Max was freaking out that his idol was losing so bad and Brock, Gary, Iris, and Cilan were stunned that someone they viewed as a bad trainer was destroying Paul. While Misty, May and Dawn smiled at how strong that Ash had become and hope he would talk with them after the match. Elsewhere in the stadium, Deila Ketchum was so proud of her baby boy and hoped that he would forgive her so they could be a family again.

Paul filling up with rage sends out his next pokemon "Go Ursaring." as the bear pokemon roared as he entered the fray.

"The battle between sylveon and Ursaring begin." the referee announces.

Ash knowing that sylveon has nearly reached her limits he calls out "sylveon use Moonblast" then a blast of pink energy headed directly towards the bear pokemon.

"Ursaring dodge and use Slash." Paul commanded his pokemon as it nimbly evaded the moonblast and charged directly towards the fairy pokemon scoring a direct hit.

sylveon was slow to get up but would not give in due to its stubborn nature. As a last ditch effort Ash ordered "sylveon use Hyper Beam."

"Ursaring dodge and use slash again." Paul stated as the scene played out similarly to the previous exchange of attacks but this time sylveon crashed against the wall this time out for the count. Paul yelled "Ursaring use Hyper Beam." wanting to finish off that pokemon permanently for humiliating him.

The referee shouted "sylveon is unable to battle, Ursaring wins. Challenger call off your attack."

Ash seeing that Paul was actually going to try and kill his pokemon rushed to protect his pokemon. Once ursaring has charged his hyper beam Paul shouted "Fire!" not even thinking of the consequences. The stadium was horrified from what just had transpired as Paul not only tried to not only kill a pokemon but killed Ash as well because most saw he stepped in the way. Delia, Misty, May, and Dawn were worried now they may not get the chance to see Ash again while Serena and Bonnie tried to stay calm worrying for Ash even knowing he was alright.

In the Kanto press box the three other Elite Four members were wrestling with Sonia whom is exclaiming "Let me go so I can make that bastard pay for hurting my Ashy."

"Sonia you saw that he used his aura before the impact." their leader Josh stated trying some way to get the girl to calm down.

Josh statement calms her down slightly as she replies "It still do excuse."

"Then let our champion deal with him or do you not trust in our champion's abilities." Lisa stated shutting the blue haired woman up and causing Josh and Mike to start laughing.

In the other Elite Four box after watching that incident most of the trainers turned to the Pokemon League president whom seemed surprisingly calm. Cynthia usually calm and collected was exactly the opposite shouting "Are you not going to do anything about this Charles?"

Mr. Goodshow raised an eyebrow at the Sinnoh champion for the acting so out of character "Well that it is not my place as that is Ash's decision to finish the battle before that trainer faces punishment afterwards. However if you are so worried about Ash's well-being let's just say he isn't the highest ranking Aura Guardian in the world for nothing."

Those whom had knowledge of the Aura Guardians were stunned that Ash Ketchum was not only one of the most powerful trainers in the world but also the strongest Aura Guardian. However Flint decided to tease his champion "Hear that Cynthia your future boyfriend will be alright." that got him a fist to the back of the head by the blonde.

Back on the field the smoke cleared to reveal Ash holding up his right arm where a bluish barrier was protecting both him and his pokemon. Without saying a single word, Ash walked over to sylveon and smiled "I am glad your okay sylveon." The pokemon cried out blaming herself for almost getting her trainer hurt to which Ash replied "It is not your fault. You did great and you deserve an nice long rest." Ash walks back to his position and glares at his opponent "I was taking it easy on you to put on a good show for this crowd but not anymore. So I hope you enjoyed being a pokemon trainer because this will be your last battle" He turns to his starter "Pikachu do it." as the electric mouse rushed towards the champion's entrance hitting a button. As pikachu rushed back to his original position as the dome began to open up to reveal the blue sky. Ash pulls out an ocarina and began channeling his aura while playing a familiar tune to summon his next pokemon.

In the Kanto Elite Four box, their leader smiles "Well looks like this match is over." knowing which pokemon Ash is calling.

The water type trainer cheerfully exclaimed "Yes my Ashy takes no prisoners" as the other two while agreeing with her sighs about her exclamations when it came to their champion.

In the other box, Mr. Goodshow chuckled "So he is summoning that pokemon." knowing that Ash must be really be angry to use one of those pokemon.

Steven Stone asks "What do you mean summon and what pokemon." curious what the older gentleman meant.

"Let's just say Pikachu isn't the only pokemon whom doesn't stay in their pokeball and I am not going to ruin the surprise." Mr. Goodshow responds as the others in the wondering what pokemon is next.

Tracey was listening to the tune that Ash's ocarina and could have sworn he heard it somewhere before. Professor Oak sees this and asks "What's wrong Tracey." to which the assistant replied "It's just that I think I have heard that song before." The young man shook it off as if he did remember that song he would find out soon.

Elsewhere in the stadium, Misty was also having a since of deja vu but unlike Tracey she figured out where she heard the song from. "It can't be." she whispers just barely loud enough for the two girls sitting beside her to hear her.

May asks "What is up Misty?" with Dawn curious as well.

"I know what pokemon is coming. It's..." Misty replies before the pokemon in question soars over to Ash's side of the field stunning the crowd from its presence.

Said pokemon states " _Why did you call me Chosen one._ "

Ash answers "I need your help to make a statement about what will happen when you endanger one of my pokemon's lives."

" _I will help you with this Chosen One._ " the pokemon replies disgusted that someone tried to kill a pokemon in an official pokemon battle.

Ash smiles "I appreciate it Lugia." knowing that some legendary pokemon did not like to participate in pokemon battles but was glad that Lugia would help him in this situation.

After Lugia turned around ready to battle, the referee broke from his stupor to announce the next battle "The battle between Lugia and Ursaring begin."

 **How about that for a cliffhanger. Find out the conclusion of the battle and the aftermath in the next chapter Legendary Battles**


	3. Chapter 3 Legendary Battles and Reunions

**A/N Sorry this took so long but if you want more details read the A/N of the Prince of Themyscira. I am still looking for a beta so if anyone is interested pm me. Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows and I hope you enjoy the almost 7,000 word chapter of  
The Champion Elite.**

Chapter 3 Legendary Battles and Reunions

Wanting to finish this battle quickly Ash called out "Lugia finish this with Aeroblast." as an golden beam of energy gathered in the legendary pokemon's mouth. Before Paul could react, the legend fired the attack knocking out his ursaring in one shot. The crowd was stunned at the raw power of Lugia even those whom knew about Lugia were speechless as Ash never used Lugia or any other in battle till now.

The referee shouted "Ursaring is unable to battle. Lugia is the winner." after still regaining his composure after the legend's appearance. Paul grits his teeth and sends out his next pokemon "The battle between Lugia and Torterra begin."

"Torterra use Leaf Storm." Paul shouts as a tornado of leaves erupted from the grass pokemon's back heading directly towards the legendary.

Ash stated in a monotone voice "Counter Lugia." and as if the psychic pokemon knows exactly what Ash wanted him to do Lugia flew up into the air. A purple aura began to surround the legendary pokemon that also surrounded the leaves halting their motion as well as lifting the tortoise up into the air. Within a matter of seconds, Lugia began to use his opponent's attack against it as he slashed the pokemon repeatedly with the leaves over and over again till the legend decided it was enough and dropped his opponent to the ground.

The referee seeing that the Torterra had no will to fight "Torterra is unable to battle, Lugia is the winner. Challenger send out your last pokemon."

As Paul recalls his pokemon Ash says in a monotone voice "Give up Paul you can not win. The bonds that I have with my pokemon will always overcome pure strength." tired of this match. Paul not listening angrily throws out his last pokemon whom Ash looked at with a raised eyebrow "So you think that using Gary's Blastoise is going to rattle me? Sorry to burst your bubble but the only problem that this causes is Charizard whining and complaining even more that he wanted to destroy you by himself."

"The battle between Lugia and Blastoise begin." the referee interrupted signaling the start of the final battle.

Paul called out "Use Ice Beam at full power Blastoise." seeing this as his only chance to win by using a type advantage to his advantage.

"Lugia use Thunderbolt." Ash counter. Lugia shot a electric bolt that shattered the incoming ice beam in shards of ice before making contact. Blastoise cried out in pain before falling to the ground from the legend's attack. Lugia seeing that this match was over landed behind his chosen one to see if he was needed afterwards.

The referee shouts "Blastoise is unable to battle, Lugia is the winner. Champion Ash Ketchum is the winner." Normally in a match like this the crowd would be going nuts but from what all that transpired during the match, the crowd was still wondering if this all happened or if it was just a dream. Up in the Kanto press box the four members nod knowing what their assignments although a certain blue haired girl was angry that she had to deal with a blonde bimbo.

Ash began to walk over to Paul whom was pounding his fist in the ground in anger throwing out curses left and right. Once Ash reached his opponent he stated "I hope you little cheap shot was worth it because you'll be spending the next five to ten years in prison for it in front of this big crowd as well as all of those watching at home. All of your pokemon will be transferred over to your brother and your trainer license can only be reinstated by your hometown regional champion which happens to be Cynthia so good luck with that. Even if your trainer license is by some miracle reinstated, you will never be allow to participate in any pokemon battles in Kanto as long as I am champion." then proceeded to call over the two Officer Jennys whom were waiting to take him in.

The words that the Kanto champion was saying got to Paul and he now decided to blame Ash for ruining his life so he quickly got up and proceeded to throw a punch aiming for the champion's head. Ash dodged the attack and counter with a fist to the stomach which caused Paul to hunch over in pain. The gave Ash the opportunity to finish this and gave a swift chop to the back of the neck sending the purple haired boy to the ground unconscious. As the two officers began to walk over to the scene he noticed the two women blushing and giggling.

One decided to speak up "If I would have known that you would have grown up this good looking, I would have made you my boyfriend back when I first meet you." with the other having a similar thought.

Ash responds "I never knew that Officer Jenny was a cougar." hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible which worked as the two women quickly grabbed Paul and left the arena hoping people did not hear what the champion had just said.

While walking back towards Lugia, the legend asks " _Is there anything else I can assist you with chosen one."_

"Could you give me and my friends a ride back to the sanctuary before you head back." Ash asks hoping the legend would help him to make his life slightly easier. The Kanto champion sighed in relief as the legend nodded and called out "Pikachu, Bonnie, and Serena if you wanna catch a ride with Lugia you better hurry."as the young girl bolted from the stands with pikachu and Serena trialing closely behind.

Bonnie looked up at the legendary pokemon and says in a polite voice "Thank you got letting us ride you, Lugia."

" _Any friend of the chosen one is a friend of ours._ " Lugia smiled as he lowered his neck to the ground allowing the four to get on. With Bonnie in front of him, pikachu on his shoulder, and Serena holding on around waist rather tightly, Ash told them to hold on as they soared out of the stadium. A majority of the people in the stadium were jealous that the four were soaring away on a legendary pokemon while there were several women in the crowd and watching at home were jealous for a different reason.

In the audience the mother of said champion was proud of her son for the man that he had become but also saddened by the fact that he was now out of reach once again. Her thought was interrupted when woman spoke up "Are you Delia Ketchum?"

Delia responded "Yes but whom are you?" curious why the woman was asking for her.

The blonde woman laughed "Oh where are my manners. My name is Lisa and I am the member of the Kanto Elite Four and I am here to escort you to your son."

"You will take me to my son." Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed with tears building up in her eyes as what she waited for four years is now happening.

Lisa nods and turns to the professor and his assistant "I am sorry but my champion only wanted to talk to his mother but I am sure he will talk to you soon."

"I understand." the older gentleman smiled as the two women nodded and proceeded down the corridor.

Delia asked the other woman "Why do you call him 'your' champion?" hoping the power of being champion did not go to her son's head.

"It's mostly because Ash insists on us not treating him any different and it irritates him when we call him that." Lisa answers as the two share a laugh at the young champion's expense.

Elsewhere in the arena, the leader of the Kanto's Elite Four was having an inner monologue about his assignment. He knew that when he would get the three that there would be conflict with the others but then remembered what the lowest man on the totem pole was doing and whom he was doing it with and then it didn't seem so bad. He came up upon the group and said "Are you Misty, May, and Dawn?"

The three turn to the voice and notice a handsome young man with silver spiked hair with a Kanto league jacket and replied "Whose asking?"

" I am Josh leader of the Kanto Elite Four and I am here to escort you lovely young ladies to Ash." the man responded receiving blushes from the girls as they began to follow him. However Josh quickly noticed he had five uninvited guests so he stopped and stated "Um none of you were invited to come so what do you think you are doing?"

"We are going with our friends to see Ash." the Pewter city gym leader responded.

Josh replies "Well Ash wants nothing to do with you especially seeing how you immediately followed Kanto's newest inmate after his departure. Now leave before I make you leave."

Max angrily shouts "Well that is my sister so wherever she goes I go." pointing at May.

"Do you have a problem here Josh." a deep voice said behind the five and as they turned around they saw four security officers towering over them.

Josh smiles "Yes would you 'escort' these five off the premises." as the four guards lifted the five up and carried them towards the exit with only Max making a scene. Josh looks at May "Well at least your parents are batting five hundred in the manners category." getting laughs from the other two as the proceeded to walk towards their target.

Up with the other regions elite four and champions, they were all still stunned from what they had just witnessed. Diantha and the others from Kalos were curious about what his relationship was with Kalos' Queen but did not voice there opinions at that moment. Lance broke the silence by exclaiming "I want to have a battle with Ash just for the chance to battle Lugia." excited about the opportunity to fight the unofficial leader of Kanto's legendary birds.

The pokemon league president spoke up "While Ash would probably only use Lugia against champion level opponents, I doubt he would use the same one twice." silently cursing himself hoping the others weren't listening to closely.

The man was not so lucky however as the Hoenn champion asks "You don't mean..." before being interrupted by the older man saying he had said to much.

The door then opened to reveal Mike and Sonia coming into the room as Mike says "Sorry but Ash has some business to attend to so the meeting will be at the practice fields. I am sure Mr. Goodshow knows the way." while Sonia was glaring daggers at Cynthia whom was saddened at the fact that she would have to wait longer to see Ash.

"What business?" Alder asked as their were several people in the room was had a similar thought.

Mike sighed "Well Ash is not only the Kanto Champion but the CEO of two multi-million dollar companies." wanting to get out of their before Sonia caused a scene.

He wasn't so lucky as the blue haired girl walked of to the champion of Sinnoh whom politely asked "Can I help you?"

"Stay away from my man you blonde haired bimbo!" Sonia shouted stunning the entire room that anyone would talk to Cynthia like that.

Mike trying to diffuse the situation, throws Sonia over his shoulder and apologizes "I am sorry about my colleague. I am sure Ash will punish her for talking to you that way." then bolts out of the room before Sonia got herself into anymore trouble.

The Unova champion began to giggle with a perverted grin on his face "I wonder how her champion is going to punish her." Not a second later, Alder received his second groin kick of the day this time by Cynthia whom had to release her rage somehow.

Back at his sanctuary, Ash was gathering all of the pokemon that he was going to bring to the meetings that he had to attend. Two of them were for the meeting with the champions as they wanted to see how strong champions actually for while the other four are were to be symbols of forgiveness. He looked up and smiled at his pokemon playing with his surrogate little sister only to make her happy. He then proceeded to walk over to the lake where Serena was sitting and sat down beside her "So when are you heading back to Kalos."

"No anytime soon." the brunette smiled.

Ash asked "But don't you have to go back for your royal duties?" knowing that Serena had to be in Kalos in case she was needed.

The young woman sighed "I would if I did not resign from being the Queen of Kalos."

Ash was stunned by this announcement "Why did you resign and give up on your dream?" not liking how his friend just gave up something she worked so hard for.

"Because I got tired of you teasing me about it." Serena joked but after seeing Ash wanted a real answer she gave her honest answer "After being the queen of Kalos for almost four years I realized that is not what I wanted to do anymore. I would much rather help others reach the throne then sit upon it myself."

Ash smiled and patted her on the back "I will always support you in whatever you decide to do." not noticing the blush that he had caused. The champion looked down at his watch "I am sorry but I have things to do but you and Bonnie can stay here for however long you like." and called his pikachu whom climbed upon his shoulder as he left the sanctuary. This left Serena with only one thought in her head 'My new dream is to be your queen Ash Ketchum.'

The brunette was quickly broken out of her thoughts when Bonnie walked over "So when are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?" Serena responded

Bonnie sighed "When are you gonna tell Ash that you love him?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Serena said hoping that her feelings for Ash weren't so obvious.

Bonnie sighed once again "Well you better hurry because I am pretty sure you are going to have some serious competition." The younger girl walked away to play with Ash's pokemon some more while giving Serena more to think about.

Misty, May, and Dawn were all waiting for Ash to greet them in the conference room that his elite four member led them too. The trio were nervous about what was going to transpire during their meeting and the long wait wasn't helping. The wait was finally over as Ash came through the door and greeted them if the last four years or more importantly that night never happened.

Seeing tears beginning to build up in the girls eyes and knowing why because of him using his aura, Ash smiled "Why are you three crying you have nothing to be sorry for?"

While trying to regain her composure, Misty sobs "How did you know what we were thinking?" wondering her childhood friend was psychic.

Ash then explains "Becoming an Aura Guardian and mastering those powers has caused me to almost instinctually be able to feel others emotions. I know what happened that night as an exercise for focusing ones aura, we go back through our memories to points in time that cause ourselves great distress. I know you were there that night to support me and you thought the others were doing the same."

The trio of girls could not believe what they were hearing as they thought they were going to have to beg for his forgiveness but learned that he forgave them a long time ago. They couldn't take it anymore as the three tackled the Kanto champion in a hug. Ash broke the hug and said "I am sorry I can't stay to long but I do have something for each of you." as he unhitched three pokeballs from his waist and gave one to each of them.

"What are these?" May asks wiping the tears from her eyes with the other two nodding wondering the same.

Ash smiled "I am not going to ruin the surprise so I guess you will have to open them to find out."

Misty went first and released the pokemon from the pokeball. The second she saw the pokemon she knew she had a bond with it and exclaimed "Togetic." The fairy pokemon was no longer a Togetic but a togekiss and she cheered after being recognized by her trainer after all the years they were apart. While Togekiss wrapped her wings around Misty, the water gym leader asked "What happened with guarding the other Togepis?"

Seeing Togekiss try to tell her the same way she talks with Ash and not succeeding, Ash decided to step in "What she is trying to say is that the younger generation has grown up and seen how much Togekiss missed you so they told her to go back with you and they will take care of the next generation."

"You can understand pokemon." Misty asked while smiling as Togekiss nuzzled against her cheek.

The Kanto champion replied "I can communicate with the pokemon whom let me in to the hearts." as Dawn released the pokemon from the ball she was given.

"I thought I would never get out of that contraption." the green and white hedgehog pokemon stated in a snobbish voice.

Ash sighed "Shaymin you were only in the pokeball for five minutes."

"Well that was five minutes too long" Shaymin responded while jumping onto Dawn's shoulder like pikachu was on Ash's.

Ash stated "You know you will have to spend more time in pokeballs now that you are leaving the sanctuary." hoping the pokemon didn't change his mind like he always does.

"As long as it is not your pokeball I will be fine." the legend mocked as he stuck out his tongue at Ash. Ash grit his teeth knowing that any response to the fuzzball would mean that Shaymin would win. The three girls would have laughed at the exchange between the two but were completely stunned by the fact that Ash was letting them have a legendary pokemon.

Dawn finally broke out of her stupor "You are giving me a legendary pokemon?" knowing that even though Shaymin was not considered one of the stronger legendary, it was still a legend.

Ash nodded "When Shaymin saw one of your contests, he decided that is what he wanted to be partners with the one of the best."

"You think I am the one of the best coordinator Shaymin?" Dawn asked blushing at the praise that she was receiving from said pokemon.

"Well you and the brunette are way better at it then that loser over there." Shaymin responded mocking Ash once again.

May was nervous what was in her pokeball because of what it might be. Shaymin said that she and Dawn were some of the best coordinators so she began to wonder if Ash had any other legendaries that felt the same. The moment she released the pokemon, she was immediately tackled by a blue blur and when she looked at the pokemon closer tears began to build up once more "Manaphy?"

"Yes mama I miss you." the aquatic legendary cheered still hugging the young woman.

May let her emotions go as the dam holding back her tears burst as she hugged Manaphy "I miss you too Manaphy."

Manaphy broke the hug "Mama, papa said that we were going to participate in contests. Is that true?"

"If that is what you want." May answered as her motherly instincts kicked in wanting to make Manaphy happy.

As the aquatic pokemon cheered, Shaymin decided to butt in "I don't know what you are so happy about I am going to win all of the contests."

"Papa says that as long as you have fun, you are always a winner." Manaphy responded sticking her tongue out.

Ash laughed "Alright before I go can I see each of your right hands?" knowing he had other places to be.

Misty, May, and Dawn were confused but held their hands out anyway. Suddenly Ash's hand began to glow and he began to draw a blue lightning bolt on each of the girls hands that vanished the second he was finished. Misty asked "Um Ash what was that?" confused about the boy had just done.

"Well I gave you my aura mark so that you can contact me anytime you need me by just calling out to me." the aura guardian explained. When Dawn questioned about why the mark was a lightning bolt, he answered "The mark is created when an aura guardian bonds with his or her first pokemon so even though I wasn't aware of aura at the time, my mark was forged the second I bonded with Pikachu." Ash gathered the three girls into a hug "I am sorry I can't stay longer but I have other business to attend to." as him and pikachu proceeded to leave to their next destination

Manaphy looked up at May and asked "Mama why are you and papa together?" causing the girl to blush bright red as well Misty and Dawn to laugh at the Hoenn princess.

Ash began walking down the halls towards his office waiting for either Courtney or Domino to jump out and give their reports in a similar fashion to how they did last night. As he kept waiting for them to appear, it suddenly dawned on him that they knew his entire schedule for the day. In a panic he ran as fast as he could towards his office as he was worried about how much trouble those two would get into in a room with his mother. Ash barged into his office and his fears were realized as the two girls were giggling while it seemed to have just finished.

Domino saw the man enter the room and smiled "Hello Ash Courtney and I decided to keep your lovely mother company while you handled you other business." with Courtney nodding in agreement.

"Can you please give your reports and leave?" Ash sighed hoping that he wouldn't receive a headache from the two.

Domino's attitude completely changed from a playful to a very professional "My division has reduced the pokemon poachers in Kanto by seventy percent from last quarter as well doubling the amount of pokemon returning to their owners. We have also helped in Kalos due to help from your connections but are having troubles with helping any other regions due to our past. Our research and development has improved healing potions by making them more effective as well as being much cheaper as well. All of the details are in the folders on your desk."

Courtney step forward to give hers "Our division has been successful as well. We have reduced the pollution in Kanto by one hundred and fifty percent through the environmental enforcement that you have forced upon the companies and we have also been monitoring the rest of the regions to see how much time and effort it would take to repeat the process. Those estimations are on your desk as well."

The Kanto champion smiled at how professional the girls could be "Thank you I will look over the written reports later and look for expansion opportunities when I travel to the other regions."

Ash's mood sombered however as their moods changed back to playful as they walked over to him. "If there is anything else we can do for you know where we are." the two said in harmony then gave their boss a kiss on each cheek before leaving the room.

Ash sighed and looked over at his mother whom seemed to be in full on panic mode which means she must have told an embarrassing story. Calming her down, Ash says "Relax mom everything is fine those to know most if not all of my life story so they probably just liked hearing it from someone else."

Delia rushed over to her son and enveloped him in a vice-grip hug exclaiming I am sorry over and over again with tears running down her face. However Ash was having trouble breathing from the hug and tried to get his mother's attention before he would pass out from lack of oxygen. Pikachu saw this the one whom got Delia's attention to release her grip before she sent her son to the hospital.

After coughing for a little bit trying to get his barrings, Ash smiled at his mother "I forgave you a long time ago mom but can you answer me this one question. Do you know why I put more of an emphasis on building bonds with my pokemon and having fun over winning?" Delia nodded negatively so Ash answered with venom in his voice "Because after that night I promised myself that I would never be like him."

Mrs. Ketchum was stunned as she knew whom he was referring "How could you possibly remember that you were barely three years old?"

"More than likely it was my aura reacting to yours and locking that moment in my mind. However during my time of training my own powers, I have learnt that would only happen with matured powers activating especially if they are not trained properly." Ash explained.

Delia with a puzzled look on her face asked "Does that mean I have aura abilities?"

"I had to get them from somewhere." her son answered with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her into a hug.

Ash's mom was enjoying the moment until something that her son had said earlier changed her mood "If you forgave me along time ago why did you leave me alone for so long worrying about you?"

Ash sighed as their was no winning in this situation whether he told her the truth or not "I was not going to put your life in risk because I was taking down criminal organizations like Team Rocket all over the world."

"You went after Team Rocket! You could have gotten yourself killed!" she screamed angry at her son for putting himself in so much danger.

Ash sighed as although he understood her worries, it was in the past so it couldn't be changed "Yes I did but I was not alone and I did it to help make our world a much better and safer place. Once I defeated and locked up their leaders, I became the head and changed the organizations from evil intentions to good ones. You all ready met two former evil organization agents anyway."

"Those two were members of Team Rocket?" Delia asked still kind of stunned that her son took on these organizations and won.

Ash answered "Well Domino was but Courtney was a former member of Team Magma." waiting for his mothers reaction.

"How many criminal organizations did you help take down?" she asked even though she really did not want to know the answer.

Ash answered "The only organization left that is up to no good is Team Galactic." before immediately steering the conversation in a different direction "How would you feel about moving here?"

His mother was blindsided by that question "You want me to move here?"

"Yes and you can keep the house in Pallet as well in case you need a getaway or something" Ash replied hoping his mother would agree.

Delia looked at her son and asked "Won't I be a bother if I am here?" but after getting a nod from him she responded "Okay I will." as the two embraced in a hug once more.

"I have to get to a meeting but I have someone I want you to meet." Ash said as he released a pokemon from his waist. The small pokemon immediately jumped onto the woman's shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek.

The woman was smiling about how adorable this pokemon "Ash honey whom is this adorable pokemon." while the pokemon cheered at praise it was receiving.

Ash smiled "Mom this is Victini. He is one of the legendary pokemon from the Unova region and he wanted to be your bodyguard." seeing that Victini had really taken a liking to his mother so quickly.

"Ash you don't have to have one of your most powerful pokemon be my bodyguard." Delia responded not wanting to jeopardize her son's position as Kanto champion.

Her son smiled at her concern for him "No matter how powerful the pokemon is, I only use them in battle if that is what they want. Victini asked to if he could be your bodyguard because he doesn't really like to battle. Isn't that that right buddy?"

"Tini, Victini." the pokemon said trying to be super serious but just caused Delia to dote over how cute he as.

Ash smiled seeing the two happy walking over to his closet door "While I go to my meeting, one of my Elite Four members will show you to your room. Isn't that right Sonia?" He suddenly opened the door as said blue haired girl feel out on to the floor in front of her champion.

Sonia quickly picked herself up off of the floor and whined "How did you know I was there Ashy."

"Because you are not sneaky now help my mother get settled in." Ash stated trying to leave rather quickly but stopping at the door "Mom it is very likely that Victini mainly wants you to make him sweets because I limit them from him so please do the same." then proceeded to leave the room.

Delia looked at the fire-psychic pokemon and noticed the sad look on his face "Don't worry Victini I let you have all of the sweets you want. It will be our secret." which immediately changed the pokemon's mood. Sonia seeing her hopefully future boyfriend mom's mischievous side, she realized the two would get along just fine and showed her to her room happily.

As the the region's leagues patiently waited for Kanto's champion to arrive, they were pleasantly surprised at the so called practice fields. They didn't expect the fields to look so nice that it resembled an outdoor pokemon gym more then some place to practice at. Ash seeing the group walked up to them "Sorry I am late I had a few errands to run before I could come here but is anyone of you champions up for a pokemon battle."

"I am." the Johto champion exclaimed waiting to battle Ash since he saw that dragonair and even more so after Lugia appeared.

Ash scratched the back of his head chuckling "Does any other champion want to battle along side Lance because my best tag team pokemon are the ones whom I will be using in the battle."

The Hoenn champion was intrigued by what pokemon Ash would use "I will join in." not noticing the stunned look on the Pokemon League president's face.

"Good now how about you two send out your pokemon first so that you don't chicken out when you see them." Ash smirked. The two champions were more intrigued at the young man's statement as the only pokemon that would intimidate them would be legends so they sent out their strongest pokemon, Dragonite and Metagross, to combat them. Ash smiles "Good luck you two." as he released the two pokemon and proceeded to walk over to the group of people.

" _So these are champion's pokemon?_ " the taller of the two spoke in a disappointed tone using his psychic abilities.

The smaller pink pokemon cheerfully replied " _Come on big brother I bet they are stronger then they look._ " while whirling around her "big brother".

" _I doubt it. Stand aside Mew I can handle this by myself._ " the larger pokemon stated trying to find a way to make the battle a challenge.

Mew however did not like what he had just said and pouted " _But Mewtwo you promised you would let me battle with you._ "

" _Fine just don't get in my way._ " Mewtwo responded knowing that he could not maintain his composure with her pouting.

Cynthia was one of the few people whom were not in shock from seeing the two psychic legendaries and was puzzled at Ash not staying on the battlefield "What are you doing over here Ash?"

"Well Mewtwo doesn't like it whenever I help him especially in a double battle with his little sister." Ash smiled in the Sinnoh champion's direction then turned to his pokemon's opponents "Lance and Steven begin whenever you are ready."

The playful of the duo over heard her trainer " _Aww I always knew that you cared for me big brother._ " nuzzling up against him causing all of the to fawn over the cuteness of the pink pokemon.

" _Can we just get this over with._ " Mewtwo responds lightly shoving Mew away because even though all of that was true, he could not be labeled as a softy.

Lance excited about the opportunity to fight one of the most powerful pokemon in the world makes the first move "Dragonite use Dragon Pulse." with Steven not far behind called out "Shadow Ball Metagross."

The two attacks collided with their target at the same time causing a huge dust storm to surround the two psychic pokemon. When the dust did finally settle, it revealed them to be completely unharmed behind a barrier created by Mewtwo. The two however did not waste any time as they immediately counterattacked with a purple energy ball headed towards Metagross from Mewtwo and Mew launched an Ice Beam at the Dragonite. While the Metagross easily dodged the attack aimed at it, mainly because Mewtwo allowed it not wanting to have the battle end to soon, Dragonite had his wing clipped by the ice attack.

Ash on the sideline shook his head having a bad feeling about how the battle was going to go and as worried about it. Cynthia was more interested in the raven haired champion than the battle and asked "What is wrong Ash?"

Ash, not looking away from battle as the second wave of attacks took place "I have a feeling that Mewtwo arrogance is going to cause this to get ugly really quick."

Meanwhile in the battle, both champions realized that they had no chance fighting the two legendaries and decided their best chance was to take eliminate the weak link Mew. Lance ordered his Dragonite to use Extreme-speed thinking it was the only attack that could land a hit that would separate the two partners. Mew was distracted at the attack on her brother that she failed to realize Metagross snuck up and land a X-scissor at point blank range. Mewtwo heard Mew cry out in agony and saw her falling towards the ground. The psychic legend immediately teleported to his sister and caught her before she would hit the ground. The two champions smiled thinking that they just got closer towards a victory but what they failed to realize is the beast that they have just unleashed.

A psychic aura erupted from Mewtwo as he used his telepathy to shout out in rage "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" as he was engulfed in a white light.

Ash runs towards Mew with his bracelet glowing as while hoping to use his aura powers to heal Mew before Mewtwo did something serious. Everyone was stunned as the white light dispersed the legend's appearance changed as the tail seemed to now come from his head. All of the champion's realized what happened as Mewtwo just mega evolved to Mega Mewtwo Y but were speechless at the sight of this mega evolution. The newly evolved Mega Mewtwo Y began sending a barrage of Aura Sphere at his two opponents.

Ash quickly healed Mew knowing that she will be the only one to help him stop Mewtwo's rage. He looked up to see the champion's pokemon barely dodging Mega Mewtwo Y's attacks when he heard the pink psychic pokemon squeak "Ash what is wrong?" seeing the concern on his face.

"Mewtwo went into a rage once you were knocked out and I need your help Mew before he hurts someone." Ash responds. However Lance and Steven's pokemon were then hit and dropped near their trainers and Mewtwo charged up one final attack. The Kanto Champion rushed over to the downed pokemon and became surrounded in a blue aura. Mewtwo, still not thinking straight due to his rage, launched a large Aura Sphere causing Ash to raise his right hand creating a aura shield.

Mew floated up towards the her brother and squeaked "Please stop Mewtwo. Ash healed me so you don't need to be mad. I don't like it when you are like this." as she nuzzles against his cheek.

Mewtwo immediately returned to his normal form and was thankful that Ash protected his opponent's from his blast. The two psychic pokemon descended down towards their trainer as Mewtwo was the one to speak "I guess you are disappointed in me master."

Ash sighed as he did not like being called master by any of his pokemon but realized now was not the time "No Mewtwo I am not disappointed in you. You have changed so much since when I first meet you and the reason you got mad proves it."

Mewtwo nods and turns to Lance and Steven "I am sorry for becoming enraged and I hope I can battle the two of you again." The two champions while returning their pokemon nods wanting the chance to challenge the legend once again "I need sometime to contemplate over my actions."

"Yeah Ash I'm really tired." Mew whines signaling she wants in her pokeball as well.

Ash smiled and brought out their pokeballs and the red energy beam absorbed the two pokemon returning them inside the balls. The three champions return to the stunned crowd and Ash asks "What is wrong?"

"Why would you do that? You could have died?!" Cynthia shouted in concern. This stunned the others even more as the cold champion of Sinnoh had never shown that much concern over a boy.

Ash raised his eyebrow and stated "You act like I have never done anything like that before?"

"What do you mean?" Bruno questioned wondering how much strain that this boy... no this man had put himself through when he trained.

Kanto's champion responded "I have to so that I can expand my aura abilities and keep them sharp at all times. It is getting late so you are all welcome to stay at my place if you want for the night."

Ash began walking away towards his mansion until Cynthia stopped him "I have a question?" Ash stopped waiting for the question and Cynthia continued "I remember when you were traveling that you exclaimed that you would become a Pokemon master so I was wondering if you gave up on that dream?"

Ash smirked as he pulled out his pokedex as the it began speaking in a robotic tone "Hello my name is Dexter. This pokedex is owned by Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. The number of pokemon seen is seven hundred and twenty one and the number of pokemon caught is 721." Ash continued to walk towards his mansion with Pikachu jumping on his shoulder as the other trainers were shocked that not only had Ash seen all of the pokemon but captured them as well. Cynthia groaned at the fact that she was unable to ask if she could spend more time with Ash before she would have to return to Sinnoh. She slowly walked towards the mansion with the others following behind her shortly as they all broke out of their stupors.

Ash knocked on a door and as the door opened Lisa asked "Ash what do you need so late?" Ash held up his right hand to reveal a large gash and the woman rushed him inside. As she got her medical supplies, Lisa asks "How did you get that injury Ash?"

She sat beside him as he said "Mew got hurt in the battle and Mewtwo went into a rage." as he winced as his elite began to clean the wound with hydrogen peroxide.

Lisa scolded the boy "You should be more careful Ash."

"If I was more careful, then I wouldn't be me." Ash replied.

This got a giggle from the older woman "I suppose that you are right." The two shared a laugh and the woman began stitching up the wound and once she was done, Ash thanked her then walked back to his room knowing that tomorrow would be his last day off for a while as he would have to start to travel to the regions the day after.

 **Will Cynthia get her alone time with Ash? What will Ash do with his last free day before having to travel to all of the other regions? Find out next time on Chapter four Ash's Not So Day Off**


	4. Chapter 4 Shooting Star Shines Bright

**A/N Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter as I still have not been able to fix my laptop and I have had issues that have impeded my ability to write. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you have any questions ask them in a review or pm and I will respond to you as soon as possible.**

Chapter 4 Shooting-Star Shines Bright

The champion of Kanto groaned at the sound of his alarm buzzing telling him to wake up to start his day. He knew he had a lot of business to take care of today and had no time to snooze around all day so he proceeded to turn off the alarm. A folded up paper that laid next to his alarm caught his attention but when he opened it up all he could do is groan. It read "Dear Ash, Here is proof that we are always prepared. See you soon. Love Domino and Courtney" with a lipstick kiss mark next to each of their names. The message wasn't the part that caused him to groan, it was their proof that was taped to the bottom of the paper, a condom. Ash opened up a drawer that seemed to be filled with similar looking notes and tossed the paper in not having time for this and proceeded to get ready for the day.

Once he put on some casual clothes similar to those he would have worn on his adventures throughout the leagues, he proceeded down the hallway to the main room where the first appointment. He exclaimed "Hello everyone I am glad that all of you could help me last night on such short notice." as he walked into the where around twenty or so maids and butlers stood at attention when they heard his voice. Ash then continues his thought once he realizes they are all listening "Because you were all so gracious enough to come in and help with the surplus of guest last night I figured you all deserved a reward. Out of his coat pocket, he revealed envelopes with each of their names on the outside "Each of these contain your pay for last night which will be equivalent to a week's pay as a thank you." The Kanto champion then proceeded to hand the envelopes out one by one receiving a thank you as the left each time except for the last maid whom was working today and seemed out of it. Concerned about the young woman's well-being, Ash questioned "Is there something wrong Maria?"

"No there is nothing wrong sir." the woman frantically responded obviously trying to hide something.

Ash place his right hand gently on her shoulder "I know something is wrong so why don't you tell me so I can try and help."

Before she could form a response a woman, whom Ash assumed was Maria's sister, came into the room with two young children "I'm sorry Maria but I can't watch them today you will find someone else." as she then proceeded to leave the boy and girl behind.

Seeing the panicked look on the mother's face, Ash walked over to the little girl and asks "so what is your name?"

"Lily" the little girl responds in a whisper clutching the Pikachu plushie that she was holding tighter.

Ash smiles "Is Pikachu your favorite Pokémon?" with a kind smile.

"Mmmhmm I want a Pikachu when I grow up." the little girl responds timidly

Ash replies "Would you like to play with mine and his family?" and the little girl apparently could not nod her head quick enough to responds. "I am sure I have some Pokémon you would interested as well." Ash tells the boy whom is trying to hide his excitement about being around the Kanto champion's Pokémon and be cool in front of his little sister. The next few words that came from the raven haired man confused the family "Well you four follow me and we can go visit my Pokémon" then proceeded to walk down the corridor with the children trailing close behind. Once the four left a certain blonde champion came out from her hiding spot whom was stunned that Ash knew she was there the entire time.

The two children were awestruck the amount of Pokémon they were in the enclosure and how close the Pokémon were to them. Ash called for his partner and after a few seconds the yellow mouse Pokémon came barraging from the forest jumping on his trainer's shoulder. Ash whispered into his partner while pointing at the little girl and the Pokémon bolted back to where he originally came from. Before Ash could warn the young girl, five Pichus came out from the forest and pounced on the young girl. Their combined "attack" was a tickle attack causing the girl giggle non-stop as the Pichu's parents, Pikachu and a female Raichu, watched on with smiles on their faces.

The young boy had a large smile on his face at the sight of his sister being chased by the tiny electric mice with a smile on her face. It was the first time he had seen him legitimately happy since the accident and was knocked out of his thoughts at the champion's question "So I never caught your name or your favorite Pokémon."

"My name is Damien and my favorite Pokémon is the strongest Pokémon ever Charizard." the young boy boasted.

The statement caused Ash to chuckle "While my Charizard is one of my strongest Pokémon, don't tell him that because he will get an even bigger ego." As soon as its trainer called out for him, Charizard flew up into the sky from his previous position to land behind Ash. The fire Pokémon performed his casual greeting and blasted a flamethrower at his trainer's head which Ash easily dodged by ducking his head. "You must be slipping if I could dodge you so easily..." Ash chuckled causing the dragon to roar stating his feelings. His trainer responded "Yeah yeah sure you weren't trying." riling up Charizard even more.

"Um how can you understand your Pokémon?" Damien asked confused about the situation that was transpiring in front of him.

Ash laughed getting so caught up with Charizard that he almost forgot about the young boy "Well normally I use my abilities as a Aura Guardian Master to communicate with my Pokémon but with ones whom I have a long history I have a connection that I know what they are saying without my abilities.." he proceeded to turn to Charizard "This boy is the reason I called for you . He believes that you are the greatest Pokémon and that is why you are his favorite." The dragon let out a grunt saying that that statement was obvious then lowered his head to the boy's face and let out a roar. Charizard was stunned and impressed at the boy as he did not even flinch at the Pokémon's roar so he looked at his trainer and nodded.

"What was that about?" Damien asked.

Ash smiles in response "Well that was he testing you and you passed so now he wants to take you to show you what a real Pokémon battle looks like." Seeing the boy's eyes widen at the thought riding his favorite Pokémon, Ash picked the boy up and held the boy on the Pokémon until they got grip around Charizard's neck. After telling his Pokémon to be careful, the two flew off and the Kanto champion proceeded to return to the mother of the two children to find out what is causing her so much distress.

After comforting Maria stating that Charizard is extremely careful when it comes to children, Ash got the woman to sit down and tell him what is distressing her. She explains "My husband died in an accident two months ago and I have been having trouble paying the bills and taking care of my children." with tears pouring out from her eyes.

The young woman was shocked as her boss embraced her in a comforting hug and states "You know that even though I am your boss, you could have come to me if you needed help. Before she could protest that she could not accept his help, Ash pulled out his phone calling a number and put it on speaker "Domino I need your help"

"Well I would have helped you last night if you would have told me last night." the woman responses in a teasing tone.

Ash sighs "It is not me who needs your help it is my employee Maria."

"I didn't know you like role playing Ashy. Should I bring my maid outfit when I come to help?" Domino replies in a suggestive tone causing Maria's face to turn bright red.

Being frustrated with the woman's antics, Ash says in a monotone voice "Domino be serious."

"Yes sir what does she need help with?" the Team Rocket executive replies knowing that she was getting on her boss's nerves.

Ash hands the phone over to Maria "I will let her tell you all the details that you will need while I talk to a certain champion whom has been spying on me this morning." then walked towards the mansion.

"Why does he insist on helping me?" the woman asks aloud to which Domino responds "If he would help a bunch of lifetime criminals have a second chance, what makes you think that he would not help a good person in trouble."

Ash walked up to the wall next to the doorway leading into the mansion, rest his back against said wall, and crossed his arms "So are you going to tell me what do I owe the pleasure of having the champion of Sinnoh following me around this fine morning?"

Cynthia came out of the doorway and calmly answered "I was curious about how much you have changed since the last time I saw you as Ash Ketchum. I am surprised that you have not changed. If anything you are more kind to people and Pokémon that deserve it than you were in the past."

"Well training to be an Aura Guardian Master helped me remove the anger that I had after the event and lead me on this path." Ash answers with a slight smile.

Cynthia asks "What's an Aura Guardian Master?" never hearing of that level of Aura Guardian in all her years.

"It were an Aura Guardian can use all of the known aura abilities as well as creating one of their own technique and as long there is a master, they are the only one allowed to teach aura abilities to others." Kanto's champion responds.

The Sinnoh champion questions "So how many masters are there?" wondering how she has not come across any before seeing how her region is home to the Aura Guardians.

"I am the only one alive and I'm the first one in centuries if the records are accurate." Ash answers.

"So you must have learnt everything on your own through books?" Cynthia asks receiving a nod in confirmation of it. "Well I am impressed I did not know that you were a book worm." the young woman teases pushing him slightly.

Ash looks down at his watch and realized that if he did not get Mew and Mewtwo back home soon he would get in trouble by a certain group of people "Listen Cynthia I have somewhere that I have to be soon so if you would like to come along we can talk later."

Cynthia smiles "Sure I have today off so where are we going?"

"Well the destination is kind of secret so I can't tell you here but I figured I would give those two kids a special moment before that I need your help with." the Kanto Champion responds walking back towards the little girl and her mother with a curious blonde trailing closely behind. The two walk up to see the little girl still playing with all of the Pichus but one was perched on her shoulders similar to how Pikachu rests on his own. Ash's suspicions on what had transpired when he looked over to the parents having a discussion on the topic. "Hey there Lily are you having a good time?" Ash asks the giggling girl.

"Mmmhmm" the little girl answers with the biggest smile that she could muster.

Ash proceeded to look at the Pichu's parent whom gave a nod giving their blessing "So since you and that Pichu have bonded, how would you like to keep him as your first Pokémon?" The little girl nearly tackled the champion of Kanto chanting thank you over and over again with the Pichu having a similar response. Once the hug was separated Ash explained the situation to the duo "Now since you and your family will be staying here for a while, I would like to slowly introduce this little guy to being away from his family by him staying with you a couple of nights to start out as he is still quite young." Seeing the girl understanding the situation Ash then asks "I have an appointment that I have to attend soon but how would you like to fly on a Pokémon before I leave?"

"YES" Lily screamed out in excitement not noticing her mother's worried look her face overhearing the question.

Ash states "Now depending on which one you decide you want to ride upon, you will have to listen to what Cynthia or myself say." reassuring the mother that her child would be safe. Ash then telepathically called out to one of his Pokémon "Gardevoir I need you to teleport the young boy with Charizard to my location please.'

Not a second later the boy suddenly appeared in front of the three shouting "Way to go Charizard You're the best!" before realizing he was not with the said Pokémon anymore. "How did I get here?" he questions confused by his change of location.

"Well I had my Gardevoir teleport you over here so that you could join us on the flight that we are about to take." Kanto's champion explains.

"Pfft I just flew on the best Pokémon in the world and I doubt you can top that" Damien says in a slightly agitated tone upset about being taken away from Charizard dominating his opponents.

Ash chuckles at how wrong the boy was and pulled out a small flute handing it to Lily "Why don't you call them for me." which Cynthia had to do a double take as He took about 10 steps away from the others and states "You'll understand once they come so just play the flute to summon them." after seeing the confused look on their faces.

Lily began playing the flute and a beautiful sound came from the musical instrument even though she had never even touch a flute before. A few moments later, a red blur tackled the Kanto champion causing him to fly several feet backwards. Everyone witnessing this were stunned after realizing that the red blur was none other than the legendary Pokémon Latias whom was now nuzzling and licking Ash's face. Ash finally was able to get the excited Pokémon's attention telling her that he was not the one that summon the duo. Latias looked around for the flute until she saw it a little girl's hands then proceeds to float slowly in the child's direction. The psychic legendary sensed Lily's nervousness and tried to help the girl relax by lowering her head so that she could be petted.

Seeing how happy the two looked, Ash asks the young girl "So I guess you want to take a ride on Latias then?" receiving a frantic nod as an answer while she giggled from the 'kisses' she was receiving from the psychic Pokémon.

Damien asks "What Pokémon will I be riding then?" before he received an answer as Latias' other half used his head to lift the boy up and slide down towards his upper back.

"Which one will I be riding then?" the blonde Sinnoh champion asks understanding why Ash said he needed her help earlier

Ash smiles noticing that even Cynthia was excited about riding on the back of a legendary Pokémon, even though she hid it well "Well I have to ride on Latias as she can lose herself in the moment and needs to be kept in check" The state caused the red psychic Pokémon to blush and cry out in protest to which Ash responds "You know I am right causing the three and Latios to chuckle at her expense.

After helping everyone onto one of the eon duo, Ash gave them the signal and the two began to take flight. While not nearly flying at their max speed, Latias and Latios were flying quick enough to past over small towns amazing the young children at how fast they were going. Latias heard Lily's laughter and decides to perform her favorite aerial maneuver. The champion of Kanto noticed the red Pokémon begin the loop so he grabbed onto the young girl and used his aura to cling to the Pokémon. Lily cheered as she believed that it was planned but Latias knew immediately that she made a mistake and waited for her trainer to scold her but it never came. Something else however caught the man's attention that his aura was drawing out latent aura within the young girl. Ash smiles at this development as now he had found a training partner for his adopted little sister. Fifteen minutes later Ash gave the duo the signal to return.

Once they landed, the two children jumped off the legendary Pokémon and rushed over to their mother excited about their adventure. Ash felt his Pokémon's emotion and runs his hand in a comforting manner along Latias' neck "I am not made at you Latias." Latias did not believe her trainer as she shook her head so that his hand would be knocked off and turned her head in the opposite direction. Kanto's champion sighs as he walked directly in front of her and moves her head with his hand so that she was looking at him "Listen I know you did not mean to put that little girl in danger and even if she did fall off I trusted you to catch her." After looking into the psychic Pokémon's eyes and seeing that he was getting through to her, Ash continues "I know I joke about how you can get over excited sometimes but I would not change a single thing about you and you are perfect the way that you are."

The blonde haired witness smiles at what happened next as the legendary Pokémon tackled Ash and nuzzles his face like earlier. She realized the young man might have grown up over the years that he had been "missing" but he is still the kind person that she admired. Cynthia is broken from her thoughts "Cynthia are you ready?" noticing that Ash was on Latias' back. As she nods, the young man gives her quite a large grin "Well then try to keep up slowpokes." as the duo soar off at great speeds. Once Latios knew that his passenger was ready, he began his take off and chased after his sister and his goofball trainer.

After about fifteen minutes over soaring over the beautiful Kanto landscape, the four arrived at their destination which was a large building surrounded by woods on all sides. Before the champion of Sinnoh could ask her fellow champion where they are he was quickly ambushed by dozens of young children. The one thing that intrigued Cynthia the most was the leader of the children looked so much like Ash that it is uncanny. The said girl spoke up "Big brother where is sissy and grumpy?" Ash smiles as he grabs two pokeballs from his belt and released the two Pokémon that they were anticipating Mew and Mewtwo. While the other children were focused on the pink Pokémon whom was floating above the children, the leader noticed Mewtwo trying to escape without being noticed and asks "Big brother what is wrong with grumpy?" which got the attention other children whom were now wondering the same.

Ash responds "Well Ashley he had a bad day yesterday and needs some cheering up." with a smile on his face knowing what the girl was going to do next. Ashley chased after the psychic legendary Pokémon with the other children and Mew trailing closely behind leaving the two champions alone. "So I guess your first question is why Ashley looks so much like me and why she calls me big brother?" Ash asks the blonde champion of Sinnoh. After seeing Cynthia nod in confirmation he continues "Well I will go into more detail when I travel to Sinnoh but Ashley is Team Galactic's attempt of creating a perfect clone of myself." Cynthia's stunned expression caused Ash to continue answering the questions he assumed that would be coming up next "Mew and Mewtwo are these kids guardians, this orphanage is the one that I sponsor and run on my own, and I will be taking Ashley back with me this time hoping that my mother wouldn't mind being one all over again."

"You know that you are an amazing person Ash Ketchum." the blonde smiled after hearing how much he had done for these young kids expecting nothing in return.

Ash laughs while pushing her slightly "If you were in the same position I am sure that you would do the same thing." when he was suddenly interrupted by a phone call. He picked up the phone hearing a hysterical young woman on the phone and after finally being able to understand her the Kanto champion told her that he would be right there. Ash apologizes "I am so sorry but one of my friends need my help."

Cynthia waves him off "I understand you would not be yourself if you did not help those whom asked for it."

Ash quickly jumps on Latias' back "Thank you I guess we will have to continue this conversation next time. Latios will help you back home if you would like." then he proceeded to tell Latias to head to Petalburg City.

As she was watching the two soar off into the distance, Cynthia states out loud "I don't know if I would have done what you have if I was in the same position and that it probably why I am falling for you Ash Ketchum."

In a certain house in Petalburg City, an agreement between two siblings was occurring dealing with the eldest new Pokémon. "There is no way he would give you a legendary Pokémon unless you slept with him May." the youngest shouts.

"He gave Manaphy to me because she missed me and she wanted to participate in contests." May responded with tears running down her face that her own blood would accuse her of such a thing.

Max scoffs "Yeah right slut."

The young woman turns to her parents "You can't believe what he is saying do you?" and their silence then broke her heart.

Suddenly a voice came from the open door way "I am disgusted by the three of you." as they looked up to see the Kanto Champion.

Max exclaims "Well it is the only logical explanation for you giving her a legendary Pokémon."

"I gave May Manaphy because that is what Manaphy wanted and I want all of my Pokémon to be happy." Ash states barely able to keep his cool. Seeing how nothing would change his mind Ash decides to end this "How about we have a six on one battle and if you win I will give you the legend that I use but if I will you lose your trainers license and have to go through training school to get it back."

"Deal" Max exclaimed overconfident in his abilities.

All of them walk outside to witness the battle not noticing the smirk on Ash's face and once the two parties are ready Ash sent out his Pokémon Jirachi. The young self-entitled trainer shouts "Alright I will have a strong Pokémon that should be mine in the first place." not noticing the sad look on the shooting star Pokémon's face.

This started the domination of the shooting star Pokémon over Max as it began to one shot every single Pokémon that came into battle. Blaziken fell to a Psychic, Swampert was knocked out after a Grass Knot, and Slaking fainted when it took a direct hit from a Power-Up Punch, Salamence was taken out with an Ice Punch, Walrien lost to a thunderbolt, and Sceptile was finally defeated with Jirachi's signature attack Doom Desire. Jirachi returned to its pokeball saddened at the fact the nice young boy that it meet all those years ago turned into this despicable human being that stood before it.

The Kanto Champion walks over to the child now taking a temper tantrum and takes his license and calmly states "Professor Birch will be by tomorrow to take your Pokémon and they will be returned if you are deemed worthy enough to regain your license." Ash walks over to the father figure of the household "I suggest you find a new occupation Norman because once I give Steven the dirt that I have on you will be removed from the Petalburg Gym leader and the only reason I did not give him the information right away was that I figured I'd give you a chance to clean up your act because you are May's father." stunning him and his wife. He then turns to the victim in all of this and smiles "How about you live at my mansion till we can find a place for you if that is what you want," wiping the tears from her face. She nods as the two get on Latias' back and heads back to Kanto leaving a family in shambles.

After taking a detour back to the orphanage to pick up Ashley and getting May settled in, Ash carried the sleeping little girl in his arms and walked towards his mother's room. He proceeded to knock on the door and ask "Mom are you up I need to talk about something important?"

Delia opens the door and has a question of her own after seeing the young girl in her son's arms "Who is this?"

"I will explain but can I please come into the room?" Ash responds in a whisper not wanting to wake up the girl quite yet. After taking a few steps into the room the young man begins to explain the situation "Team Galactic wanted to use my connection to Arceus that they found out about and tried to create a clone to use that connection for their own gain. This little girl is my clone and I'm trying my hardest to give her a normal life and all she has been asking for since I saved her is a mother. Will you be her mother even though she isn't truly your daughter?"

The mother took the young girl from her son into her arms and smiles at the sleeping girl "In my mind she is my daughter as much as you are my son."

"Thank you mother I hope that she can sleep with you as that is what she made me promise that she could do." Ash states with a smile. After seeing her nod saying that it was ok he begins to leave but not before giving a piece of advice "I will warn you that she likes to cuddle and she is a blanket hog." leaving his mother to start to bond with her new daughter.

 **What will happen when Ash travels to Johto to meet with their gym leaders and Elite Four next time on the Champion Elite.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Stop, Johto

**A/N: I do not own Pokemon. This chapter had Reaper4991 was a beta reader. There will be a question at the end of the chapter that has a impact on how the next chapter will play out so look out for that. If you have any questions wither ask in a review or PM me and I will try to get back to as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Champion Elite.**

Chapter 5: First Stop to the Neighbors in Johto

The Kanto champion groggily awoke from his slumber confused why his aura abilities were apparently active as he slept. Ash did not have to look long for the reason for it as he looked down to see the shooting star pokemon snoozing on his chest. During his training to become an Aura Master, he learnt that his aura was special as it was very comforting to all pokemon that came in contact with him. This explained the multiple Pokémon that he had the pleasure of becoming friends with during his travels throughout the regions. As Ash laid in his bed, he wondered how he was going to get Jirachi out of the funk that he was currently in. His received his answer as he heard the clamoring of the metal on metal collision and smiled as he knew whom the culprits were.

"Jirachi it is time to get up." the Aura Master smiles while shaking the steel/psychic pokemon awake from its sleep. Jirachi awoken with a solemn expression on his face with the events of yesterday still fresh in its mind and floated towards the edge of the bed. After quickly throwing on some clothes on, Ash walked over to the depressed pokemon and put his hand on its little shoulder to get its attention "Follow me I think I know someone whom will help cheer you up." Jirachi reluctantly followed its trainer as he left the room and slowly floated behind Ash until he stopped at a room. The shooting star pokemon looked into the room to see two females, an older woman and a young girl whom both looked similar to its trainer. Jirachi's focus was on the younger of the two females who was giggling up a storm as the elder was cleaning flour off of her face. The aura coming off the girl was almost identical to Ash which drew it towards her as he floated into the room.

Ashley finally noticed the pokemon and while smiling asks "Hi my name is Ashley. What is your name?"

"Jirachi." the steel/psychic pokemon shyly responded.

The young girl suddenly pulled the legendary pokemon down into a tight hug "I bet you are one of big brother's special pokemon like sissy is."

The Shooting star pokemon was confused at whom this "sissy" was until Ash explained from the doorway "Sissy is what she calls Mew." The Kanto champion then proceeded to walk over towards the duo and placed his hand on the young girls shoulder stating with a smile '"Ashley Jirachi here has had a rough past couple of days and I was hoping you could help cheer Jirachi up."

Ashley quickly nodded her head and exclaims to the legendary pokemon "You will be my new best friend Starry." which caused a smile to appear on Jirachi's face as it decided right then and there to put its trust in her. The next thing out of the young girl's mouth stunned the eldest in the room "You can help me make pancakes with Mommy."

Ash noticed the happy tears that were coming from his mother's eyes as he smiles happy that it seemed that everything seems to be working out quite nicely."One of my friends May had a rough day yesterday so I was hoping that you would go down the hall and try to cheer her up because I have some business to attend to in Johto today."

The young girl nods as she rushes out of the kitchen heading down the hall dragging Jirachi along with her leaving only the mother and son left in the room. "What happened to May?" Delia asked her son concerned for the younger woman's well-being.

Ash then explains to his mother the awful things that happened yesterday "Her family turned against her falsely accusing her of being a slut " This shocked and angered his mother as she could not believe that this would happen to May when her son the asks "I have a few meetings to attend to so could you tell her that as soon that I am able I will come back to help her get through this.? After seeing his mother nod in confirmation, the Kanto champion states while leaving the room "I will be returning in a few days to a week and some movers will come by to transport your stuff that you want to bring from Pallet as well as Mr. Mime." Delia smiles at how her son had grown over the past few years while whispering 'Good luck my son.'

Kanto's champion was out in the front lawn checking his belongings to make sure he had everything that he needed for his trip Ash whistled calling his partner whom quickly hopped on his trainer's shoulder. He tossed a premier ball from his jacket pocket revealing a large black dragon whom glowed radiantly for a moment. Ash quickly jumped on the back of the intimidating pokemon ordering it "Onward to Johto Rayquaza." as the three ascended into the sky towards their destination.

 _Johto's Elite Four Headquarters_

At Johto's Elite Four headquarters a certain blue haired was becoming quite impatient for this meeting to get underway "How long are we suppose to wait for this guy Lance?"

"This meeting has been brought to order because he wanted to state his findings about our region while under a false identity." the Johto champion explains with a sigh knowing how little patience his cousin possessed.

As Claire was about to complain some more, a large black blur flew past the window catching everyone's attention and they all rushed outside to see what it was. As all the gym leaders and Elite Four members opened the doors to reveal the blur, their jaws dropped at the sight of a shiny version of the Hoenn legendary dragon Rayquaza hovering above a young man with a Pikachu on his shoulder. The young man tried to recall the pokemon but the roar of Rayquaza stated that he wanted to be free to soar across the skies of Johto . All his trainer asked was to be in the area so that he could leave for their next destination as soon as they were ready. The black dragon roars in understanding as it soars of into the sky and the trainer then turns around confused at all the stunned faces on the peoples faces.

Before the trainer could ask what is that matter Lance decides to explain "We are all stunned by the fact that not only caught a powerful legendary pokemon but its shiny form Ash..

"Well I just decided to bring a pokemon that would allow me to travel from region to region the quickest. I did not think that bringing Rayquaza would be such a big deal." Ash chuckles at how he forgot that a lot of people have not seen many legendary pokemon in their life and it was a once in a lifetime experience for some. He just walked into the building without saying another with the rest of the people following closely behind.

After everyone got settled back in their proper seats from the excitement that had just transpired, Lance decides to call the meeting to order "Well Ash Ketchum is here to give us our individual and regional evaluation while using his false identity as well as reporting any other information he feels the need to relay to us." The Johto champion then sat down in his seat giving the floor to his fellow champion.

Ash gave the man a nod signaling his gratitude before beginning his report "Let's start with Johto's regional evaluation since it will be the easiest and quickest. Your region has always been one of the safest regions and it became even safer after I defeated Giovanni then tool over Team Rocket's activities."

"How in the world did a scrawny brat like you take down Giovanni and Team Rocket?" the Cianwood gym leader asked in a mocking tone not believing a word that the young man was saying.

Ash ignoring the tone answers "Well once I proved that I was strong enough to handle any amount of grunts as Giovanni threw at me the lower ranking officers began to surrender till all that was left was the head whom I defeated with ease. After I took over I gave them a choice to leave the organization to live normal lives or join my knew Team Rocket to make the world a better place for all. I only did not give a select few whom were criminals through and through but I learnt that that vast majority were forced to join whether by threats against their family or a debt that needed to be paid back,\, I thought that they deserved a second chance."

"How does Team Rocket now help people of the world?"" Morty the Ecruteak gym Leader questions due to his past experiences with the organization.

The Kanto champion smiles more than happy to answer that as he was quite proud of what Team Rocket has become " Now instead of poaching and stealing any pokemon that they can get their hands on, Team Rocket now specializes in stopping poachers and returning stolen pokemon to their rightful owners. In every region that I have operatives stationed in poaching has decreased by ninety five percent and a ninety seven percent increase in the success rate of returning stolen pokemon."

"I have a hard time believing anything that a weak looking man like you could defeat Team Rocket by yourself let alone turning them into goodie two shoes." Chuck boasts in a mocking tone once more. Ash pulled out a stack of reports and handed one to each person in room which stunned all of them as it not only credit the champion of Kanto's remarks but also showed that many of the epicenters of criminal activities have all vanished.

While the other in the room still had their eyes glued to the reports, Ash had a slight smirk on his face "Now on to the individual evaluations, I will start with the easiest and end with the hardest gm leader that I had trouble with. Pryce you were by far the easiest to defeat not because your pokemon were weak but I think that your advanced age is diminishing. I think that it would be best if you handed your duties over to a new gym leader. Ash said this without trying to sound horrible for telling the old man that he was to old to get his job done.

The elder gentleman chuckles at how this young man was trying so hard to spare his feelings "Over the past year I have been spending time teaching my grandson to be my successor and it it progressing well enough that I should be able to file the paperwork to make it official within the month."

After giving off a sigh of relief, Ash turns his attention towards the Azalea town gym leader "Bugsy you are the next worst challenge but I do not believe that is an accurate assessment of your abilities as a gym leader. Bug type pokemon are by far the easiest to take advantage of due to their severe weaknesses. My recommendation for you is to catch a Larvesta or Volcarona to add to your team Either one would negate the massive fire weakness of your team making your challengers work harder for their badge."

"I would love to travel to Unova and catch one as well as a few others native to that land but with all of my responsibilities with my gym I have no time for that." the green haired young man responded in a tone showing that he has become frustrated at the easily exploited flaw in his gym.

The Kanto champion smiles "I understand completely there and something that I will talk about later in the meeting will allow you plenty of time to travel." a statement that intrigued everyone in the room. "Onto the next gym leader, Chuck your tactics revolve around an all out offensive that tries to knock out the opposing pokemon as quickly as possible. However this gives any pokemon whom can withstand the initial onslaught a clear advantage with your pokemon exhausted. My recommendation would be..." Ash states before he is rudely interrupts him

And why should I listen to anything a scrawny brat like you has to say. You probably have never even been in an actual fight in your entire life so what would you know about the art of combat." the supposed martial arts expert angrily exclaims.

Lance was about to berate his gym leader about his actions until the Kanto Champion stops him "I guess I will have to give you a demonstration of what I mean." pointing towards the open space of the room. As the gym leader confidently walked towards the area thinking that he would be able take down this brat easily. Ash sighs as he takes off his jacket and undershirt as he knew if he would get his champion attire ruined again he would feel the wrath of his fairy elite four member whom was the one whom would have to get it fixed or replaced. He walked over to the Olivine city gym leader asking her "Could you hold on to these for a moment I would hate to have I would hate to have them ruined?" The young woman nodded quickly with a pink hue in her cheeks taking the clothing from the man using them to to hide the increasing blush caused by the sight of his upper body. Jasmine was not the only female in room whom was oogling Ash's six pack abs with Whitney on the verge of drooling and the other two females having this image stored for later. The Goldenrod gym leader was broken out of her stupor when Ash was standing in front of her asking her "Can I borrow your handkerchief?" the woman quickly handed over the pink rag hoping the young man didn't notice what she was doing.

After walking over to the area, Ash ties the pink handkerchief around his head using it as a blindfold and then proceeds to get into his fighting stance. This act made it seem as though this boy had the audacity to mock Chuck's fighting skills, at least in his eyes, causing the Cianwood gym leader charged at his opponent throwing his first punch at the head of the champion of Kanto. Ash effortlessly tilted his head to the left causing the punch to miss its mark which just made the man angrier and angrier. Every single punch and kick that Chuck would attempt would miss the target with Ash seemingly dodging them with no effort. Lance and his elite four members then realized what Ash was trying to demonstrate. Chuck fights similar to how he battles with his pokemon so Ash is showing that as long as he can't be hit, Ash was getting more and more of an advantage by the second. The only thing that they didn't know was how Ash was going to retaliate which happened as Ash landed an uppercut into Chuck's stomach immediately dropping him to the floor.

Ash walked over to the table removing the blindfold and handing the blindfold back to Whitney without even acknowledging what had just transpired. After retrieving his jacket and undershirt, he put them back on and continued his evaluations "Falkner you have a problem is similar to that of Chuck's except yours is not easily taken advantage of. Your team revolves around speed where your pokemon can not take a hit very well but their speed makes it hard to hit them. My recommendation is to add a Talonflame to your roster of pokemon to use as mine was able to go toe to toe with Moltres the moment that it evolved."

`This statement stunned the conscious people in the room hearing that a newly evolved pokemon was able to match the power of one of the legendary birds. Falkner then asks "I would love to go catch a member of the Talonflame family so I assume I will have the opportunity to do that soon?" earning a nod from the champion of Kanto.

"Jasmine, your pokemon were some of the toughest pokemon that I have ever had the pleasure of battling Even when using pokemon that had type advantages your pokemon's defenses held strong. While I think that your Steelix provides enough firepower for your team, I would have to recommend either getting a mega stone for your Steelix or adding a member of the from the Honedge family.

The Olivine city gym leader uncertain of her own abilities softly asks "Are you certain that I could mega evolve my Steelix? I hear that it rather difficult."

`Ash smiles Of course you could with the bond you with your pokemon, I will give you the contact information for Professor Sycamore to Lance if any of you would like to talk to him about getting mega stone for your pokemon." After handing Lance Professor Sycamore's information, Ash looks towards his partner pokemon whom proceeds to retrieve a pokeball from his bag handing it to him "As for adding a member of the Honedge family, I believe I can help you with that."

Ash released the pokemon revealing the sword like pokemon Honedge whom had its back to the everyone but Ash. "Hon" it spoke as it opened its eyes to see its trainer but noticed that it was in a unfamiliar environment. Honedge turns around to see all the eyes staring at it terrifying the pokemon whom screamed "Edge!" before nearly tackling Ash hiding in the comfort of his jacket.

The Kanto champion chuckles at his pokemon antics and how he heard awes from each of the girls in the room. "It's alright there buddy, I just wanted you to meet the young lady that I told you about" Ashe says while pointing towards Jasmine.

The sword pokemon peeks out its hiding place looking at whom its trainer was pointing at. After a few seconds of staring at staring at the woman the pokemon says "Hon Edge Honedge ." before retreating back to its hiding place.

"Yes Jasmine is a very nice lady and if you are still afraid I will let your big brother figure stay with you until you feel comfortable." Ash responds in a soft tone.

Honedge slowly floats over to the young woman and lays on her chest to listen to her heartbeat but not putting its full weight on her. This confused the Olivine city gym leader so she politely asks "Um Ash what is Honedge doing."

"While most Honedge can tell if it can trust a person just by looking at them because of their confident nature This Honedge however is very shy and needs a little more convincing because of his past before meeting me. So it is listening to your heartbeat to confirm his first impression and what I have said about you." Ash explains to the young woman. A few seconds later the pokemon floated back to its current trainer and whispers so that only Ash could hear, not that anyone else in the room could understand anyway. Ash laughs I told you that she was a very nice person and yes I will let him stay with you until you feel comfortable with Jasmine and her pokemon."

Honedge tapped its pokeball to return within it and Ash handed that pokeball as well as a premier ball from his belt. This caught the champion of Johto's attention as the three legendary pokemon that his has seen so far has been contain within a premier ball. Lance then decides to take a shot in the dark "Is that Dialga or Genesect?" getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What makes you think that it is one of those two?" Ash asks interested with how his fellow champion came to that conclusion

"Well the three legendary pokemon that I have seen from you have all been contained within a premier ball." the dragon champion explains with a smirk on his face knowing that he was correct .

The Kanto champion sighs as now give them an answer and knew that it would cause a stir "It is Dialga." then turns to Jasmine "I would only release Dialga outside unless you want to the destroy the building you are in." trying to make a joke to ease the bomb shell that was just dropped.

The steel type gym leader look at the two pokeballs stunned at hearing what was inside before trying to hand them back to Ash "I can't accept this."

Ash pushes the balls back towards her while smiling "Yes you can I trust that you will return Dialga once Honedge is ready. Dialga has become quite protective of Honedge ever since I found it separated from its family alone and scared. Besides if you tried to keep Dialga, it would just destroy the ball and return to its home dimension."

"Thank you I will take real good care of them." Jasmines responds after hearing his sound logic with a slight blush from the praise she was getting from the handsome young man with three sets of green eyes of jealousy directed at her.

Ash nods knowing that the young woman is being honest in her statement "Morty if I am being completely honest I do not really have a new pokemon that would add something new to your team's battling style so all I can recommend is to get a mega stone for your Gengar."

Morty smiles at the fact that this elite trainer basically told him that he had the best team for his style of battling "Thank you for your compliment and I will get in touch with Professor Sycamore."

"Whitney, your Miltank is one of the hardest challenges that I have faced in any of the gyms due to its almost perfect balance of offense and defense. I think that adding an Audino to your team and possibly getting its mega stone for it as well would make your Miltank even more of a powerhouse." the Kanto champion says before noticing that it seemed the the girl was not paying attention to what he was he was saying at all "Is there something wrong Whitney?"

This question finally knocked the pinklette from the dazed state that she had been in since his fight with chuck earlier. This instant need to respond caused her to stumble over her own words "I'm... um sorry what did you say?" which got a few chuckles at her expense from her peers.

Ash chuckles as well "I was just saying that an Audino, possibly with a mega stone as well, would be a great supporting pokemon for your team. Deciding to have a little fun with the Goldenrod gym leader, he winks at her "Don't worry about it, you are not the first to be stunned at that." which caused the girl to go into a full blush at the insinuation of why she was in the dazed state. He then decided that that was enough embarrassment to normal type gym leader he turns to the Blackthorn city gym leader "Before I give you your evaluation Clair, I would like to give you this." handing her a pokeball from his belt.

"Why are you giving me this?" asks the blue haired dragon master confused at the situation.

Ash then explains "While this is my Dragonair and she says she wants to train with you because you are the best with training Dragonairs but I think it is because she has a crush on your Dragonair."

Suddenly the lavender-pink serpent erupted from the pokeball launching a flamethrower directly towards the Kanto champion's face. Seeing Ash easily dodge the fire, most likely due to his experiences with Charizard, the dragon serpent angrily shouts "Air Air Dragonair."

"Well you are the the one whom refuses to evolve because you had to look your best when you met him and though Dragonite would make you look ugly." Ash responds sticking his tongue at her. The rest of the people in the room was expected to see more of a back and forth but were treated to a very sweet scene as the dragon floated over to Ash and nuzzled her head against his own "I know I will miss you too. I will come visit you whenever you want and I will come get you if you ever want to return home."

The dragon nods knowing that her trainer would always be their for her if she ever needed him and touches the pokeball to return within it. Ash then begins to give his evaluation of Clair "Clair your dragons are all formidable foes, I would recommend you and a Goodra to your team as it would compliment your ace pokemon Kingdra perfectly. I know of a perfect place to catch a Goomy if you want me to show you."

"Are you you asking me out on a date Ash Ketchum?" the Blackthorn city gym leader flirtatiously questions stunning everyone in the room as it was unheard of for Clair to flirt with any guy.

Instead of being thrown off by the question like Clair thought would happen, Ash flirted back "I guess that would be up top you now wouldn't it?" leaving the woman speechless.

With most of the men in the room laughing at how finally someone out flirted the blue-haired gym leader and the women in the room quite jealous of her, the was only one thought that went through Clair's mind 'I think I will make it one.

The dark-type Elite Four member asks with jealousy slightly in her voice "So what about the Elite Four of Johto?." wondering what the man thought of her.

Ash proceeds to scratch the back of his head and chuckles in embarrassment "Well I never had the chance to face any of you to give a fair evaluation but you can stop by the Kanto Elite Four if you would like one."

The Dark Elite Four member smiles and flirtatiously responds "I think that I will take you up on that" confusing her fellow Elite Four and her champion as she has never shown any interest in a man before.

Ash then begins to explain that main reason why he is traveling to each region "Now on to my last order of business, I am hear on behalf of Mr Goodshow, I would like to invite all of you to a Pokemon World Tournament funded by himself."

Before having a chance to finish Bruno interrupts "Who will all be participating in this world tournament and when will it be held?"

"Well if you would have allowed me the chance to explain then you would know that." the Kanto champion playfully scolds the fighting elite four getting chuckles from the people in the room at his expense. The Kanto champion proceeds with his explanation "The tournament will be held as the grand opening of the newly constructed Indigo Plateau in two months and one week from now and it will have elite trainers that have placed in any of the leagues in the past as well gym leaders and champions."

"Will past gym leaders and champions also be allowed to participate?" Lance asks knowing the names of all past champions of each reason and ones relation to Ash.

Ash has a pretty good idea why his fellow champion would ask such a question and he nods confirming Lance's suspicions. After looking down at his watch and seeing how late it was, he leaves out a sigh "I guess I will have to wait till morning to start my way to Sinnoh."

Karen saw this as an opportunity to get to know the handsome champion of Kanto by grabbing his arm "I will show you the way to a hotel that is close by that I am staying at as well." dragging him along toward the the exit

Ash did not put up much of a fight until the two walked by the gym leader of Cianwood city that was still one the ground"Be lucky that I did not enforce that punch with aura or instead of just dealing with the wind being knocked out of you, you would be dealing with a few broken ribs. I hope you learn from this experience." Ash coldly states before returning back to following Karen to their destination. The coldness left from statement left one thought in minds of people do not get on the bad side of Ash Ketchum.

Lance decides to cut the tension in the room and take this once in a lifetime opportunity to tease his cousin "I think that the dragon elders would approve of your choice."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Clair responds quickly as she is trying to maintain her dignity.

The Johto champion begins to walk towards his office stating "I just thought I should let you know something if you just so happen to start have feelings for Ash Ketchum, the hotel hotel where Karen is owned by her best friend's family. So what I am trying to say is if she wanted to get Ash in a room that has an conjoining room that she can be in next to it she could." The implication that her cousin just put in her mind was more than enough for her to chase after Ash and Karen with the other two women closely behind while the men were cursing the Kanto's champion's good fortune.

Once Ash got into his hotel room all he he wanted to do is lay down on the bed to catch some shut eye but his partner quickly pointed out that their was a door leading to the room next door. On the nights that he had to deal with the antics with Domino, Courtney and even Sonia on a few occasions have proven that this was a problem needed to be fixed immediately. So he got up and pushed a dresser in front door to block the door from opening and laid back down on the bed. As he began to fall asleep, he learnt that this was the correct as he heard the mumbling of Clair and Karen arguing with Whitney and Jasmine putting their opinion in every now and then. Not really caring about what the argument was about or how it ends, Ash rolls over and allows sleep to overtake him with Pikachu by his side like always.

 **A/N: So the next chapter will have Ash taking on the Sinnoh elite four and Cynthia (I am just going to have him give the written evaluations and no explain because that dragged on way too long) in the next chapter. Ash is only going to use one pokemon and I was going to have it be Ash Greninja but Reaper4991 thought it should be a pokemon from Sinnoh and the only pokemon I would chose from Sinnoh would be Infernape. So I will let you guys chose either by review or pm pick either Greninja or Infernape (1 per account and guests do not count) and once I post the next chapter of the Prince of Themsycria the votes will be tallied (should give you guys a week or two).**


	6. Ch 6 Kanto's Champ v Sinnoh's Best Pt 1

**A/N: Sorry about the delay I have been dealing with changes in my work schedule while also getting stuck on some of the fights. Thanks to Reaper4991 for being my beta for this chapter. I do not own Pokemon or Naruto I hope that you enjoy and if you have any questions use the reviews or pm me**

Chapter 6: Kanto's Champion VS Sinnoh's Best PT1.

 _In the Skies over Sinnoh_

As he was riding on the back of Rayquaza, Ash's thoughts were on what had transpired in Johto. He knew the night before that he would have to sneak out of his hotel room in the early morning to avoid the four women who were arguing throughout the night in the room next door. While he was not as dense as his younger days, the Champion of Kanto felt that for right now it would be in the best interest for his health to still act as though he was. Breaking from his thoughts, Ash noticed that they were approaching their destination so using his aura he told the black dragon that after they were dropped off, the legendary could soar through the skies of Sinnoh just like it did in Johto. This statement excited Rayquaza as he picked up his pace because he loved soaring through the skies freely and just the free flowing skies. Once Ash saw that they had arrived at the Sinnoh Conference Mansion, he knew that he had to jump as Rayquaza was not going to stop.

Cynthia was quite excited about her visitor that was coming today as it would be one of the first times she would actually have a challenge. Every time she battled someone it seemed as though she was on auto-pilot and just going through the motions since they never pushed her to have to fight back. After seeing all of the Legendary Pokémon that the Kanto Champion had at his disposal, she knew that his Pokémon would give her challenge that she needed since they had to have faced or trained with the Legendaries to bond as his Pokémon. Cynthia's intrigue might also have something to do to with the phone conversation that she had with one of her close friends, Clair, last night. She broke from her thoughts as she heard a commotion outside as she saw all of the young children from the nearby school cheering at the sight of the shiny Rayquaza flying overhead. She smiled as she exited the room to prepare for their guests' arrival in the conference room.

"Wow! Do you have any other cool Pokémon?" One of the children asked as they pulled on the Kanto's Champion's jacket.

While Pikachu climbed on top of his head for his own protection, Ash replied, "Well, I believe that I have some cool Pokémon." He stated and not a second later another child blurted out

"Are you here to battle Cynthia since she is our champion?" This question excited all of the children whom thought they were going to see an epic Pokémon battle.

Ash, seeing this as a chance to get away before he was delayed too long, replied, "Well, it would be up to her and the quicker I can finish the main reason why I came here, then the quicker we can find out if she wants to battle." The children quickly dispersed allowing Ash to enter the Sinnoh mansion in the hope that they would see an epic Pokémon battle.

As soon as Ash entered the building, a maid approached him and bowed lightly, "Mistress Cynthia and the others are waiting for you in the conference room, sir. If you would follow me, I will lead you there." She stated and Ash nodded before he began following her. Ash noticed as he was being lead to the room, the young woman would turn around with a blush every so often. He sighed as it wasn't just in Kanto where things like this happens and was broken out of his thoughts as the girl opened the door for him.

Nodding his thanks, Ash walked into the conference room with all of the people in the room staring at him, "So I guess all of you were expecting me?" He asked with a chuckle.

The Champion of Sinnoh was the one to reply, "Well, after my talk with Clair last night, I told everyone here exactly why you are here for and what you are capable of." She stated with a wink.

Ash sighed as he knew that she meant how he used his aura to fight Chuck and his best friend popped out of his backpack with his papers in his mouth. As Pikachu jumped on to the table and passed out each evaluation paper to the respective gym leader as Ash explains, "These are your evaluations, I will let you read them yourselves as it took me too long to verbally state them for those in Johto and I would like to have time to battle your Elite Four and Champion if they want to be evaluated." Instead of coming back to his trainer, Pikachu decided to go over to Cynthia and lay on her lap to take a nap, "Come on Pikachu, I don't think that Cynthia wants you to bother her." Ash told his Pokémon in a somewhat playful tone.

Cynthia was about to tell her fellow Champion that the yellow mouse was not a bother but said mouse beat her to the punch, "Pi Pika Pikachu Pi." Pikachu sounded off while raising his head slightly.

Everyone was curious what Pikachu said as the statement seemed to rile up his trainer and they were even more intrigued when said trainer responded with a growl "I told you not to act like that you perverted mouse." He stated with a twitching eyebrow as Pikachu stuck his tongue out while everyone was looking at Ash.

"What did he say?" Cynthia asked as she was curious why Ash called his Pokémon perverted and if she should be offended or not.

Ash answered Sinnoh's champion, "He said 'but she is much more comfy than you.'" After receiving laughter from the others in the room from what the mouse was insinuating, Ash then turned his attention towards his Pokémon, "What is Raichu going to think about this when I tell her?"

Ash expected a panicked response from Pikachu as his mate was not very nice when angered but instead he got a calm reply, "Chu Pi Pikachu." Was Pikachu's response, which caused the raven haired trainer to face palm.

"He said 'she would agree with me.'" Ash told the others as he knew someone was bound to ask what the electric mouse had said. While several people in the room fell out of their seats laughing, Cynthia noticed that Pikachu was snuggling into her more. She determined that this was how she could get closer to the Champion of Kanto, so she began to pet the electric mouse and rubbed under his chin. This action caused Pikachu the squeal out in excitement causing all of the women to aww at the scene. Ash smiled as he knew what Pikachu was trying to do and appreciated his buddy being his "wingman" but he did not need that right this minute since he still had business to attend to, "So would any of you Elite Four members or perhaps you, Cynthia, want to battle me as there are a group of little kids outside waiting for a battle?" Ash asked chuckling as he pictured the kids bouncing up and down hoping they'd come out and battle.

Cynthia looked at all of her Elite Four members, all of whom gave her a nod in confirmation, and smiled at Ash, "Well, I would hate to disappoint all of the children." She stated settling the matter as they all stood to go out while the Gym Leaders were still going over their evaluations.

The group came outside to see that the children were all still waiting to see if there was going to be a battle or not. Ash walked over to the other side of the field noticing that his partner was not following him but was now being carried by the Sinnoh champion. He sighed and shook his head but didn't mention it, "So are you going to be first, Aaron?" Ash asked the bug type member of the Elite Four while detaching a Pokéball from his belt.

The green haired young man responded immediately, "You bet! Scizor, I choose you." He stated throwing his own Pokéball as the red bug/steel type Pokémon erupted onto the battle field.

"Just to let you know I will only need this Pokémon to defeat all of you of the Elite Four. Greninja, I choose you." Ash stated as the ninja frog came out of his ball into a fighting stance.

While the children were cheering at the fact that they are seeing a brand new Pokémon, Bertha asked, "Isn't that a little cocky of you, Ash Ketchum? I mean we are the Elite Four for a reason."

"If I can solo my own Elite Four, that I have personally trained, with this Greninja, what would make me think otherwise when I highly doubt that you know anything of my time in Kalos?" The Kanto Champion questioned with grin. This brought up a point to all of the minds of the members of the Sinnoh League as the most that they knew about his secret persona was the he was dubbed the savior of Kalos but the reason why he was called that is classified. Ash proceeded to tell the bug type Elite Four member "I will allow you to make the first move."

"Scizor, use Bullet Punch." Aaron called out to his Pokémon causing its one claw to be engulfed in a white glow.

Ash smirked, "Greninja, use Water Shuriken on the ground." He ordered as the ninja frog threw his attack near his feet causing a dust cloud to form around him and his opponent when Scizor reached it.

Aaron and his Scizor waited for the dust to settle when they noticed that there were several Greninja on the field. After determining what just happened, Aaron asks the Kanto Champion "How did Greninja know to use Double Team? You never gave the command for it?" Aaron questioned and the others were curious as well.

"We have used this combo so many times that the moment I said to use the technique on the ground, he knew what to do next." Ash explains while his opponents were surprised at how in sync Ash was with his Pokémon.

Scizor quickly scans the field to determine which Greninja was the true one and launched towards that one with another Bullet Punch. Greninja was able to dodge the attack but his focus was lost so that the Double Team failed. Aaron praised his Pokémon "Way to go Scizor."

Ash looked at his Pokémon, whom only had to give him a nod to tell him everything that he needed to know, "Greninja, use Aerial Ace." The frog ninja jumped into the air as its foot glowed white preparing for the attack. Within the next second, the attack landed with the bug/steel Pokémon only able to barely block the full attack's power from landing. The Kanto Champion praised his opponent, "You have trained your Scizor very well to be able to block the majority of Greninja's attack as not many Pokémon have the same privilege." Ash commented and Aaron grinned.

"Thanks but I will prove to you the power of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Scizor, use Night Slash." The bug Elite Four member called out to his Pokémon.

The bug Pokémon charged at the ninja frog with his claw surrounded with a black aura and just as the attack was about to connect, Greninja caught it as though with ease stunning all of those watching. While Scizor struggled trying to break free, Ash ordered his Greninja to attack "Use Water Shuriken." The crowd noticed a difference from the previous time he ordered for the attack as instead of several mini shuriken, there was only one that was much bigger. The attack was a direct hit causing a small explosion that made the Pokémon to fly back a good ten feet.

Aaron's rushed over to his Pokémon's aide, "Scizor, are you okay?" He asked with the Pokémon only able to grunt out a response from its energy being drained.

Most of the people were stunned that Ash's Pokémon was able to one shot Aaron's Scizor with a not very effective attack so Ash decided to explain, "Scizor took a lot more damage from the Aerial Ace then he let on. Greninja's Water Shuriken would have not knocked your Scizor out Aaron without the previous damage from Aerial Ace."

"Yanmega, you're up and use Sunny Day." Aaron calls out to his Pokémon as it was released from its ball. The dragonfly Pokémon's body glowed as the sun began to shine brightly "Now that we have weakened his moves use Solar Beam, Yanmega." Once again Yanmega began to glow but this time the light was green as it then launched a beam at the ninja frog. Greninja dodged the blast which surprised everyone at how quick he had to be to dodge it except for Cynthia whom noticed that Ash moved in a similar motion to his Pokémon. "Yanmega keep it up. The frog can't keep dodging the Solar Beams forever." He called out though Ash knew that Yanmega couldn't keep firing them forever either.

The dragonfly Pokémon did just that as it's trainer ordered and kept firing the blast at Greninja and while Ash was going to stall out the sun by just continuously dodging he noticed that the blasts were getting closer to his Pokémon. Realizing that the next Solar Beam was going to connect no matter if he dodged or not, the Kanto Champion called out "Greninja, use Cut." The ninja frog jumped towards the beam's origin this time as his right arm glowed into a scythe blade slashing at the beam causing an explosion.

Greninja was knocked back by the attack but it seemed as though it took little to no damage which angered his opponent whom yelled "How did you not take any damage?"

"I used Cut to deflect the Solar Beam into two smaller ones in opposite directions causing them to not impact Greninja directly." Ash calmly states while looking up to see that the sun rays are dying down, "You better think of another strategy because with all of the Speed Boosts that you have, I won't let you do that again."

Aaron smiled at the fact that his Pokémon's ability gave him the clear advantage "Yanmega, use Air Slash." He ordered as then his Pokémon's wings sped up launching two air currents toward Greninja.

"Greninja, counter with Night Slash." Ash stated calmly with two dark blades coming off the frog's arms before it jumped up slashing at the air currents dispersing them almost instantly.

What Greninja and Ash did not realize is that their opponent expected this as Yanmega was right there behind air currents "Now our chance use Bug Buzz, Yanmega." Aaron called with the dragonfly Pokémon launching the attack at point blank range.

Ash knew that if he called out an attack it could possibly end up worse by confusing Greninja so he trusted that his Pokémon would find a way to defend himself. Greninja used Night Slash in a defensive position having the attack take the majority of the attack but was still thrown to the ground. "Are you okay Greninja?" The Champion of Kanto asked receiving a nod in confirmation. He then turned to his opponent, "You may have caught me off guard once, but don't expect to happen again. Greninja, use Water Shuriken at full power."

Before Aaron could even mutter a word Greninja appeared in front of his Yanmega in an instant throwing the Water Shuriken at it. This one attack immediately made the bug/flying Pokémon unable to battle which surprised only the children as the trainers knew that Yanmega was a glass cannon and defense was not its strong suit. "Thanks Yanmega, return." Aaron said calling back his Pokémon as he then immediately sent out his next Pokémon, "Vespiquen, come out and use Defend Order."

As a buzzing sound came from the queen bee Pokémon, it began to glow blue, "So you are trying to up your defense this time instead of your speed. Greninja, use Water Shuriken." Even though the attack was the smaller variety and made direct contact, it seemed to make little to no damage. "You must have trained your Vespiquen in defense to withstand that attack with ease." Ash praised his opponent.

"Attack Order, Vespiquen." Aaron called out not answering Ash as he was too focused to let anything break it.

Greninja easily dodged the attack after having to keep up with the speedy Yanmega, the queen bee Pokémon's attack seemed as though it was coming at him in slow motion. "I see that you are too focused to answer me. Greninja, use Water Shuriken once more." Aaron smiled as he knew that Vespiquen could easily take another Water Shuriken but his mood quickly soured when the attack landed just below the queen bee Pokémon causing her to be engulfed in a dust cloud. "Use Night Slash, Greninja." The Kanto Champion told his Pokémon before his opponent could react. The ninja frog jumped into the dust cloud to attack Vespiquen before said Pokémon fell out of the dust cloud on to the ground. Greninja proceed to attack once more with Night Slash before returning to a more defensive position to see if his opponent was able to continue.

Aaron asked his Pokémon, "Vespiquen are you able to keep going?" He asked worriedly before getting a buzzing sound as a response. However before he could call out his own attack, Greninja sent a large Water Shuriken towards the bug. With little time to react Aaron called out "Quickly, counter with Bug Buzz." Vespiquen quickly attacked and the two attacks canceled each other out causing an explosion. Greninja came out of the smoke with a Night Slash ready to strike as he was able to finally to knock out Vespiquen.

"I am impressed that your Vespiquen was able to shrug off so many of Greninja's attacks with only one defense boost." Ash complemented his opponent.

Aaron however was not listening as he was being humiliated, in his mind, by someone other than Cynthia. He angrily recalled his Vespiquen and threw out his next Pokémon "Heracross, use Pin Missile to crush Greninja." The bug/fighting Pokémon launched a barrage of projectiles towards the ninja frog.

While Greninja was dodging the constant Pin Missile attacks, he looked at the children whom are watching the battle behind his trainer. Ash was on the same wavelength as his Pokémon and gave a nod signaling he would handle it if it got that far, "Greninja, use Cut to cut the Pin Missile." The Pokémon did just that as he quickly sliced through each of the individual missile with relative ease.

Aaron yelled out, "Now is your chance, Heracross, use Brick Break." He ordered thinking his opponent was too focused on the barrage of Pin Missile to counter. He was very wrong as Greninja was able to easily use Cut to counterattack forcing the bug/fighting to retreat back to the ground. "Finish the frog with a Close Combat the moment that it lands." The Sinnoh bug Elite Four member ordered to his Pokémon hoping that he would finally win against his opponent.

Ash calmly stated, "Use Night Slash to block the blast." Cynthia and the other members of her Elite Four were curious about how this clash would finish as they all knew that a Close Combat was the strongest attacking move that Aaron had in his repertoire and this would prove if the Kanto Champion could put his money where his mouth is. No one other than the kids watching the battle noticed that Ash moved in front of them as he had a good idea about what was going to happen next.

Heracross' Close Combat and Greninja's Night Slash clashed causing a large explosion as it seemed the bug Pokémon came out on top. The ninja frog was thrown from the explosion causing him to land on his feet right in front of his trainer. Angry that one of his strongest attacks had little to no effect on his opponent, Aaron shouted, "Use full power Pin Missile."

Cynthia and the others tried to call out to the bug member of the Elite Four to try and stop his attack as it was going to land towards all of children but it was too late. Greninja looked back to see that his trainer was already prepared to shield the children with his aura shield so he jumped out of the way. After seeing the frog jump out of the way, Aaron quickly realized his mistake as he saw the new target was the children. After the explosion from the Pin Missile making contact with something, the bug member of Elite Four thought his career was over until he heard a voice coming from the smoke, "I am very disappointed that you let your emotions get the better of you and you put innocent children in danger. If you were one of my Elite Four, then you would be stripped on your rank and have to earn it back. However since you are not, I guess I will have to teach you a lesson the only way I can. Greninja, use Aerial Ace now."

As the smoke cleared, the bug trainer finally saw his opponent behind a blue barrier that was protecting him and the children and did not have the ability to react to the attack that knocked out his Heracross. He did not know what to do as he still had one Pokémon left but figured that continuing the battle would not be wise, "Well? Send out your final Pokémon so I can show you the error of your ways." Ash stated with his anger obviously seeping into his tone. What happened next surprised everyone as the ninja frog was surrounded in a vortex of water. The spectators were in awe of the spectacle that they were witnessing as none of them has seen anything like it. The Elite Four members have seen some mega evolutions from trainers that came from Kalos but this was something different. The vortex condensed into a large Water Shuriken on Greninja's back while it seemed to have some traits that resembled his trainer mainly the anger he was letting off, "Quickly, send out your Drapion so we can finish this." Ash stated with his voice void of any emotion much like how it was with Paul when he tried to kill Ash's Sylveon.

The trainer did as told as his Pokémon entered the battle and felt the ominous aura and was confused about it. He got his answer when the Aura Master explained what had just transpired and that he was going to go all out to teach the Pokémon's trainer a lesson. The poison/dark Pokémon nodded in understanding knowing that his opponent was not using his Pokémon's full capabilities when battling his trainer's other Pokémon. He knew that if any of his fellow Pokémon battled this Pokémon in its current state that they would be intimidated by the aura that this Pokémon was currently giving off and wouldn't have even been able to launch one attack.

"Greninja, use Night Slash." Ash stated in a calm tone as the trainer and his Pokémon performed similar movements that only his fellow champion noticed.

The ninja frog charged at Drapion at a speed that the Pokémon and his trainer were barely able to react to, "Counter with Cross Poison, quickly!" The Pokémon was able to block some of the attack but still was knocked back surprising everyone that this form made Greninja not only much quicker but had skyrocketed his offensive capabilities. Greninja grabbed the shuriken on his back and threw it at Drapion scoring a direct hit causing said Pokémon to faint. Everyone but Cynthia was stunned at how the Pokémon was able to instantly know what to do next because it seemed to happen too fast to be practiced. Cynthia seemed to be the only one who was watching the trainer instead of the Pokémon and noticed that Ash performed the same motion as if the two were linked. Cynthia would watch this development closely for the remainder of his battles to see if her hypothesis was accurate.

Ash finally spoke again, "I would recommend that you do not participate in the tournament as long as you cannot keep your emotions under control but the final decision should between you and your champion."

Aaron nodded understanding that his actions were inexcusable and he remained looking down as he did not want to make direct contact with his fellow Elite Four or especially Cynthia at this point. Bertha took the place of the defeated Aaron with a kind smile on her face, "Now do not think that just because your Greninja has a type advantage against my team that I will be a pushover."

The champion from Kanto smiled as his emotions changed in an instant, "You do not have to tell me, I am the king of type disadvantage after all." Bertha and the others noticed that Ash's mood change seemed to affect Greninja as well.

The older woman smiled at how Ash had matured since the last time she heard of him while not changing his personality. She proceeded to send out her first Pokémon, "Rhyperior let's show him what we are made of." The Pokémon roared as he was ready to battle, "Use Megahorn." Bertha called out as the Pokémon's horn began to glow green as he charged at Greninja.

"Greninja, counter with Night Slash." Ash stated without making any movements noticing that Flint and Lucian were now following their Champion's lead and having their focus on him rather than the battle.

The two attacks cancelled each other out which surprised the ground type trainer as Megahorn was more powerful as well as having type advantage over Night Slash. "I guess you were not being cocky about beating all of us with Greninja with the power that comes with this form." Bertha responds before ordering her next attack, "But don't think for a second that I will not give it my all. Rhyperior, use Rock Slide."

Greninja was able to dodge most of the rocks that were hurled his way and those that he couldn't he cut in half with Cut. Bertha finally understood that this form was the potential of a trainer and their Pokémon becoming one. She did not have time to think about that though as a Water Shuriken hit its mark as Rhyperior was pushed back. It took Ash a second to realize why Bertha was not too concerned but he got the answer when the rock/ground Pokémon began to glow. "Your Rhyperior was holding a Weakness Policy." Ash stated knowing that was what most likely happened.

Bertha nodded before calling her next attack, "Rhyperior, use Rock Blast." A smaller boulder was launched towards the ninja frog that dodged with relative ease however another one quickly took its place. Greninja was not able to dodge the full attack as the rock was able to graze his right arm.

Feeling the blow as well, Ash decided that he could not toy around at all now that his opponent has boosted attack and speed. He and Greninja mirrored each other's movements as they both jumped into the air and made a motion to launch the shuriken from the ninja frog's back towards Rhyperior. Rhyperior prepared a Megahorn to counter the attack and as the Water Shuriken was dispersed, the rock/ground Pokémon failed to notice that Greninja was now behind him. Before Bertha could warn her Pokémon, it was too late as two medium sized Water Shuriken that were in Greninja's hands were now imbedded into Rhyperior's sides causing an explosion.

Bertha smiled as she understood the power and potential of this form a Pokémon took when it was truly bonded with its trainer. Ash finally landed back onto the ground and saw the older woman's face, "I guess I should have known that I would not be able keep the secret behind Greninja's form hidden from a trainer of your experience." He stated with a grin making Bertha chuckle lightly.

"You wouldn't be making a joke about my age would you?" Bertha asked in a joking tone trying to see if that would throw him off his game.

This did not have any effect on the Champion from Kanto, "Well you have more experience with Pokémon than the rest of us combined. After all, your parents were both Pokémon researcher assistants while you were young weren't they?" He asked getting a surprised look from Bertha.

This comment stunned her fellow Elite Four as well as Cynthia because none of them knew this about Bertha, "How would you know about my parents past employment? I have never told anyone about it and it has been forty years since they were assistants." She asked and stated honestly wanting to know how the young man before her could know that.

"Well at some point in time they must have spent some time in the Kingdom of Rota as I came across some papers they had written during my training in aura." Ash answered before continuing, "I brought them with me as my Queen said it was ok when I asked her." He stated before giving his partner Pokémon a signal to which the electric mouse jumped out of Cynthia's arms and began rummaging through his trainer's bag

Pikachu found what he was looking for and ran over tapping the older woman's leg carefully holding the papers in his paws. Bertha took the papers from the electric mouse while gently petting the Pokémon causing him to coo before running back to Ash which disappointed a certain blonde. Some tears fell down Bertha's face as she recognizes her parent's handwriting and she was happy to have then since she didn't have many of their things such as this after they passed.

Ash smiled knowing that those pieces of paper were much more valuable to her than in the library in Cameron Palace where they'd just gather dust, "I will give you some time to gather yourself before continuing." Ash calmly stated knowing that this would be a very emotional experience for his opponent and wasn't going to take advantage of it.

After few moments to calm herself and wiping the tears from her face, Bertha smiled while sending out her next Pokémon, "Do not think that this kind gesture will have any influence on me not giving my all to defeat you."

"I would not want it any other way." Ash responded as his new opponent was revealed to be a Gliscor.

Bertha then called out her first attack, "Gliscor, use Earthquake" She ordered as the Pokémon used its tail and slammed it onto the ground causing the earth below the two to violently shake before flying up into the air.

"Greninja, jump and use Water Shuriken." Ash ordered in response to the attack. While the water/dark Pokémon jumped up in the air in time that the Earthquake did not affect him, his attack was proven ineffective as the Gliscor was easily able to dodge due to the distance between the two.

Greninja landed awkwardly as the ground was not in the same position that it was when he left which Bertha saw as an opportunity for an attack, "Use Night Slash, Gliscor." The ground/flying Pokémon began to charge Greninja at full force giving the frog Pokémon just enough time to counter with a Night Slash of his own. Instead of trying to take on the force and power of the attack, Greninja used its attack to redirect his opponent to head into the ground behind him. Gliscor immediately flew back up into the air after his attempt failed knowing that being in the air was his clear advantage. Bertha looked at her opponent and noticed that he was in a similar position as his Pokémon and deduced that the bond made it nearly impossible to take advantage of a weakness unless you were able to get by Ash's senses as well.

"Throw a barrage of Water Shuriken at Gliscor." Ash called out as the frog Pokémon began to throw a seamlessly endless volley of mini shuriken.

This confused the ground type Elite Four member as it seemed as though that it was too easy for Gliscor to dodge the attacks. It then became clear that the attack's purpose was not actually to injure her Pokémon, but to determine how he dodged attacks in flight and thus plan for it, "Use Swift!" Bertha called out as the Pokémon launched his own volley of star shaped projectiles that destroyed the remaining water shuriken in the air.

"You caught on quickly to my plan, but I know Gliscor's moves rather intensively and I know that while your Pokémon can use its ability to fly to avoid my attacks, Gliscor does not have strong ranged moves to take advantage of that." Ash smirked trying to get under his opponents skin ever so slightly.

It did not work in the slightest as Bertha was trying to determine how she was going to create an opening. All she needed was one direct hit to land and she was sure that it would lead to her victory, "Gliscor, use Swift." Greninja never took his eyes off his opponent and just continuously dodged the stream of attacks because both he and Ash knew what Bertha was trying to do.

"We are not going to attack to give you cover to get closer so I suggest you try something else." The Kanto Champion stated confidently knowing that she was waiting for the explosion that would come from the attacks colliding to get closer and hit Greninja.

Bertha responded with a smile, "Even though I knew there was not a very good chance of you falling into my trap I had to at least try." She then proceeded to call out her next strategy, "Gliscor, use X-Scissor at full speed."

With the ground/flying Pokémon approaching the ninja frog rapidly, Ash called out his counterattack, "Greninja, use Night Slash." The collision caused a mini explosion that allowed Gliscor to escape back into the sky. Bertha saw what looked like a small opening on Greninja's right side as it tried to over compensate for the extra power behind her Pokémon's advantage from being able to use gravity as an ally.

She decided to use this information now as she knew that it was only a matter of time before her opponent figured out this opening, "Gliscor X-Scissor once more." The attack played out the same as previously with Greninja countering with Night Slash but once Bertha saw the opening instead of allowing her Pokémon to retreat, she called out her next attack "Finish it with Sky Uppercut."

However Greninja stopped the attack before it even had a chance to land as he grabbed below the claw that was being used for the attack. Bertha noticed a light blue beam charging in Greninja's mouth but it was too little too late as the Ice Beam made direct contact causing her Pokémon becoming unable to battle.

"I thought you would have known better that if it something is too good to be true then it more than likely is." Ash smiled knowing that he got the better of his opponent.

Bertha sighed, "So I guess that you let me think that there was an opening when there clearly wasn't one." After seeing him nod in confirmation, she was angry at herself for falling into falling into such a simple trap that veteran like herself should have been able to spot. She then decided that she would have to have a strategy with her next Pokémon before she even released it and she only had one Pokémon that fit that description, "Go Golem and use Earthquake." Bertha called out as she had a plan that will knock out the ninja frog if it connects. Greninja easily jumped into the air to dodge the attack but was then attacked with the ground/rock Pokémon using Stone Edge. While the water/dark Pokémon was dodging the barrage of large boulders that were coming from below and aimed at him, Golem was able sneak behind him and grabs him in a hold. "Use Explosion, Golem." Bertha calls out to her Pokémon as her plan was coming together. Everyone looked at Ash and saw that he did not seem worried and they quickly found out why as the shuriken disappeared from the back of Greninja causing the two Pokémon be enveloped in a vortex of water. Golem tried to finish his attack but the water current was too strong as he was thrown to the ground without anymore will to fight.

"You think you are the first one to try and perform a kamikaze attack to win against me?" The Kanto Champion asked his opponent with a smile.

Bertha sighed again since it was a bit of an obvious tactic, "Well I thought that maybe you might have forgotten about those moves since they are rarely used. I guess I cannot be that lucky though." The older woman stated with a laugh. Bertha now knew that she would have to use a strategy that not even she has thought of yet in order for it to work. She figured that her next Pokémon would at least have an advantage due to her ability and at the very least give Bertha time to think, "Hippowdon, I choose you." As soon as the hippo Pokémon was released a sandstorm erupted causing the battlefield to become obscured to everyone other than Bertha and Cynthia since both had experience battling in these conditions. Bertha noticed that the eyes of both her opponent and his Pokémon were closed and if she did not know some information about whom she was dealing with then she might have attacked thinking that they were vulnerable.

Ash then calmly spoke, "Well it looks like you put us in a predicament." He stated before Greninja's Water Shuriken that was on his back disappeared enveloping said Pokémon with water protecting it from the sandstorm.

Before his opponent could inquire about what he meant, Greninja charged at Hippowdon like a rocket and scored a direct hit, "Hippowdon, use Slack Off." Bertha called out to her Pokémon and her Pokémon closed its eyes as though it was sleeping while it was glowing white healing its injuries.

Ash quickly realized that this was nearly a stalemate as he could not do enough damage to make an impact after the hippo Pokémon would use Slack Off to heal itself. The sandstorm limited the moves that Greninja could use unless he stopped using the water vortex. He knew that he had to buy time till his opponent would make a mistake or wait out the sandstorm.

"Hippowdon, use Stone Edge." Bertha called out as her Pokémon once it was awake again and it then proceeded to stomp the ground causing pillars of stone to erupt from the ground. The pillars were chasing after the ninja frog Pokémon while also forcing him away from Hippowdon as to not give him an opportunity to attack.

Ash also notices that the pillars are starting to be placed in a way that it is cornering his Greninja so he used his aura bond to tell Greninja the plan _'Greninja I guess that you can tell as well that they are trying to trap us. However, instead of trying to get out of the trap, fall into it as it may be our best shot at winning but before she strikes use Double Team to evade it.'_ He communicated calmly as Greninja gave off his confirmation.

Bertha smiled as even though she figured that the champion from Kanto has already figured out what her plan was though it seemed that it was too late to stop her. She figured out that Greninja's move pool was significantly decreased in this form just from the fact that he has not even tried to perform an attack other than charging at her Pokémon since he went into it. So she made the assumption that Ash was trying to stall out the sandstorm so he could use all of his moves. She noticed that Greninja was surrounded by the pillars of stone so it was now or never, "Hippowdon, use Stone Edge at maximum power." The hippo Pokémon lifted up both of her front feet causing the Stone Edge to be twice as tall as any of the previous attacks and it looked as though it scored a direct hit.

The sand storm began to fade when she was stunned to see that the Greninja was nothing more than an illusion. Bertha tried to call out for her Pokémon to put up the sandstorm again but it was too late as a large Water Shuriken struck the hippo's back followed closely by an Ice Beam. She knew her Pokémon was not going to be able to continue so she recalled Hippowdon, "Go Whiscash and use Rain Dance." Bertha called out as the catfish Pokémon calls upon a rain storm to hydrate its body.

Ash decided against using water attack as it was unfair in his mind "Greninja. use Night Slash."

The ground type Pokémon trainer countered, "Whiscash, use Earthquake then Stone Edge." The ninja frog jumped into the air to avoid the rumbling earth as well as the pillar of rock. Greninja used the pillar as a launching pad to send him back towards the catfish Pokémon scoring a direct hit. Bertha saw her Pokémon wince slightly before calling out her next attack as her opponent was too close to dodge the attack, "Whiscash, use Waterfall now."

The catfish Pokémon surrounded itself by rushing water before rushing towards Greninja fast enough that he had no time to react. While Greninja was hit and flew back after the hit, Ash felt the attack as well and realized that if he was going to use Greninja against Flint and Lucian he had to finish it now, "We are sorry, but this battle has to come to an end." Ash stated while both him and Greninja began making a circular motion with their hands.

Bertha saw that somehow the ninja frog gathering up the rain in order to create a giant Water Shuriken. She was about to call for her Pokémon to use Earthquake to hopefully to disrupt it but Greninja used its other hand to throw the Water Shuriken from his back to prevent that.

Ash realizes that the attack will be more than enough to finish the Whiscash "Greninja, launch it now." The ninja frog threw the Water Shuriken at his opponent and to everyone's shock it seemed as though the attack was absorbing the rainwater making it bigger. Whiscash was still dazed from the previous attack and was unable to dodge and the result was the catfish Pokémon fainting. As Bertha recalled her Pokémon, she realized that she was not upset over a defeat that could be considered humiliating in most people's eyes. She knew that this Pokémon was by far one of the strongest Pokémon that she had ever faced maybe even stronger than her own champion's ace Pokémon. With that fact as well as having a type disadvantage, she was proud that her Pokémon put up a good fight as well knowing that the next generation was ready to take over. Ash proceeded to walk over to his opponent breaking her out of her thoughts while holding out his hand, "I am impressed: not very many trainers have been able to go toe to toe with Greninja while having a type disadvantage."

"We both know that you were not giving it your all. I wish you luck beating my fellow Elite Four members and I would like a rematch someday." Bertha chuckled while shaking the hand of the Kanto Champion. While heading back to her comrades, Cynthia saw the slight smile on her mentor's face and made a mental note to ask her why she was smiling as she had never smiled after a loss before.

Before Ash could call out Flint to be his next opponent, his phone began to ring as he picked it up without looking at who was calling him, "Hello?" He asked casually as he answered the phone not knowing what was about to happen.

 **A/N I wrote the cliffhanger so that it would give me more incentive to write more quickly. If you really need to know and I have not finish it quickly, pm me and I will answer it there**


	7. Ch 7 Kantos Champ vs Sinnohs Best Pt 2

**A/N I do not own Pokemon. I am sorry that it took so long to update as I realized that I have trouble writing long battles so from now on I will be only writing a 6v6 battle at most in a chapter. I would like to thank Reaper4991 for beta reading the chapter. Now if any of my readers are homophobic in anyway the end of this chapter is not for you. Do not worry it is not Ash and there are no details just the mention of a homosexual relationship. The plot point only has one impact happening way later down the road so it wont be in the story much and I will put a warning before it. Thank you for you patience and enjoy the next chapter of the Champion Elite.**

Chapter : Kanto's Champion vs Sinnoh's Best Pt 2

Before Ash could even ask who was calling, a voice erupted from the phone, "BIG BROTHER!" Ashley exclaimed loudly in excitement causing Ash to flinch away from his phone due to the volume.

"Ashley, I thought I told you to use your inside voice while on the phone and I thought I told you that you should only call me if it is an emergency." Ash lightly scolded the young girl while turning on the video feature and saw Ashley show up on the little screen.

Ashley smiled seeing her brother on the screen, "But I'm outside big brother." Ashley stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world making Ash hold back a smile at the innocence his sister had.

"Well what about when I told you to only call me if there was an emergency?" Ash sighed knowing that she took things literally all of the time, though from what he remembered he did too so it isn't that surprising.

Ashley pouted and exclaimed, "But it is an emergency!"

"What is the emergency then Ashley." The Kanto Champion responds knowing that it was more than likely not going to be more than an emergency in her eyes only.

Once he saw the puppy dog eyes coming from his little sister, he knew that he was correct in that assumption, "I missed you." Ashley stated in her cutest voice possible getting some "awes" from the females in the area.

The Champion of Kanto sighed slightly shaking his head at his sister's antics, "I missed you too. How are you doing with the assignment that I gave you before I left?" Ash asked since he wanted to know if he should expect May to still be down when he got home.

The girl's face lit up at the fact that she could tell her big brother her progress in her 'mission' as she liked to call it, "Rosy has been playing with me all day today. Me, Starry, and Tini cheered her up." She stated with a smile making Ash raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you give her that nickname?" Ash was curious why Rosy was the nickname that Ashley gave May.

The little girl smiled, "Well I called her Sissy for a while, but every time I did her cheeks got all red so now I call her Rosy. I tried to ask mommy why she was doing that but she just laughed at me telling me I would understand when I'm older." She stated as her smile quickly turned into a pout making Ash raise an eyebrow.

"Speaking of mother, where is she?" Ash asks knowing that the phone that she was using was most likely his mother's.

As if on cue a faint voice came over the phone, "Ashley where are you? I know you took my phone."

Ashley widened her eyes before turning back to the phone, "Bye big brother, I love you." The young girl said frantically before ending the call.

Ash chuckled underneath his breath, "I swear that girl will be the death of me." He then turned to his next opponent, "So are you ready to give me your best shot Flint?" Ash asked smirking as he saw a fire ignite in Flint's eyes.

"Don't think that just because you have the type advantage that I will be an easy win." Flint responded with his usual fiery passion before releasing his first Pokémon Rapidash.

Ash smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it, but I will let you make the first move." Ash offered as Greninja stood ready.

"Rapidash, use Sunny Day." Flint called out as the sun immediately seemed to get brighter and the battlefield's temperature increased by 10 degrees making everyone a little uncomfortable.

Ash, knowing that water attacks will be useless as the shuriken on his Pokémon's back was barely holding together, responded by calling out his first attack, "Greninja use Night Slash." The ninja frog Pokémon charged the fire horse but his opponent was too nimble and easily dodged the attack. The Kanto Champion then proceeded to praise his opponent, "I am impressed it is not often that Greninja is out sped by a Pokémon."

"Rapidash is nearly as fast as Cynthia's Garchomp." Flint replies before calling out his attack "Rapidash use, Solar Beam." He ordered as the Pokémon gathered energy from the sun and launched the blast within seconds. Greninja was barely able to dodge the attack and, before the fire horse could launch another attack like that, he charged at his opponent with a night slash at the ready, "Don't let him get close to you Rapidash, so use Solar Beam to blast him away." Greninja only got within five feet of Rapidash before the beam was launched and he had to attack the blast before it connected.

The ninja frog was able to cut the blast in half with his attack but the explosion that came from the collision threw him back to his starting position. Greninja glanced back at his trainer whom just gave him a nod, "You know what to do." Ash stated and Greninja nodded then preformed Double Team causing there to be multiples of the frog.

Flint paid close attention to who was the real Greninja, but before he was able to tell his Pokémon the right one to attack all of the Greninjas began weaving with each other and he quickly lost track of the real one, "Rapidash just keep using Solar Beam until you hit the real one." Flint called out to his Pokémon, who began to launch a barrage of Solar Beams. The constant stream of attacks quickly reduced the number of Greninjas back down to one but when the fire horse tried to launch the finishing blow, the sunlight died down meaning Rapidash was now stuck charging it's attack and Greninja was now back at full power.

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump." Ash called out to his Pokémon as a torrent of water came from the ninja frog's mouth scoring a direct hit sending the horse back.

The fire horse collapsed from the damage and Flint recalled him knowing that his Pokémon was out for the count. He quickly tossed out his next Pokémon as well as calling out its first attack "Magmortar, use Thunderbolt." The fire Pokémon pointed his cannon at Greninja and a lightning bolt was fired at Greninja. The ninja frog Pokémon was only able to dodge because he anticipated an attack once the arm cannon was pointed in his direction.

Ash used his Aura to communicate with his Pokémon telepathically, _'Greninja you need to clog those arm cannons. Using Ice Beam should do the trick.'_ Greninja scoffed at his trainer since that was what he was trying to get into position to do while dodging the constant Thunderbolts being fired at him. Flint wasn't going to fall for the same trick twice and called for his Pokémon to stop his attack so that he could let Greninja become the attacker to flip the script on his opponent. Ash was surprised as from the little that he knew about Flint's battle tactics that he was always on offense and never liked to play defensively and that could be used to his advantage.

When Greninja charged at Magmortar, Flint called out to his Pokémon "Magmortar, use Fire Spin to cloak you in fire." Flint called knowing it would block any attack Greninja tried to use.

Ash did not even have to tell his Pokémon his next move as Greninja had already jumped up into the air directly above his opponent and launched an Ice Beam. The frozen beam continuously was hitting the dome of fire protection producing water that was quickly weakening it.

Flint instantly saw this and knew the chance of being hit by the Ice Beam was going to cause much less damage then the eventual downpour of water so he yelled to his Pokémon, "Magmortar, stop using Fire Spin but quickly get out of there."

The fire Pokémon was able to dodge the Ice Beam and the water from above but ran into his opponent whom was preparing his next attack. "Greninja, use Water Pledge." Ash called out as the ninja frog performed a hand sign and began to be raised into the air on a pillar of water that when it descended washed away Magmortar knocking him out. Maybe it was because Flint already saw how powerful Greninja was, but his opponent did not act nearly as hot headed as he thought he would be, "I had thought you would be showing your famed hot headedness a lot more than you are." Ash stated curiously and saw the others smirk at bit at the jab.

Flint smirked, "That was the case before I began to get used to getting my butt handed to me by my Champion and with how easily you handled Aaron and Bertha, I assumed that your Greninja would be as strong as her Garchomp. This just gives me another opportunity to test my strength against one of the elite Pokémon trainers." Flint stated with a grin since he liked fighting strong opponents.

"Well then let's see what you are made of then." The Champion from Kanto smiled seeing that his Intel coming from Sinnoh was in need of an update.

"Flareon, it is your turn to take to the battlefield." Flint said sending out his next Pokémon who looked like he was ready to battle immediately. Flint shouted out his order, "Flareon use Sunny Day then use Flame Charge." The sun got brighter almost immediately before both Ash and Greninja became surprised at the speed of their opponent as the ninja frog used his past experiences of fighting other Flareons as a judging point and got punished for it as the attack caught it. However, it wasn't enough to stop the Ninja Frog.

Ash then admitted, "You have trained your Flareon very well as all of the ones that I have ever faced were only about half as fast as yours." Ash stated since he wanted his opponent to know that he was impressed.

"Thanks for the complement, but it does not mean anything to me unless I can knock your Greninja out." The fire type Elite Four member replied while proud of how fast his Flareon was compared to others that the Kanto Champion has faced, "Flareon, use Fire Blast." The fire type Elite Four member called out as his Pokémon proceeded to launch the attack at Greninja.

Even though the incoming attack was launched at a much greater speed than it had normally faced, the ninja frog Pokémon easily dodged it and charged preparing his counter attack, "Greninja, use Hydro Pump." Ash said when Greninja was within a few feet of his opponent.

"Flareon, counter with Fire Blast." Flint responded to his opponent as the two attacks then proceeded to cover the field in a steam cloud. The fire Pokémon frantically looked for its opponent but was having no luck unlike Greninja whom had trained in these types of conditions several times with his trainer. Greninja used Night Slash to score a direct hit knocking Flareon out of steam cloud as it was dispersing revealing the ninja frog. Flint saw that his Flareon was trying to stand out of stubbornness but he clearly had barely enough energy to stand, "Flareon, that's enough, you did a great job so return." Flint called holding out his Pokéball as the fire type relented and was recalled to be able to take a well-deserved rest.

"I am glad I am not the only one who has Pokémon that will never accept when they have lost." Ash said knowing how stubborn fire Pokémon could be.

Flint smiled slightly before sending out his next Pokémon and calling out his first attack hoping to catch his opponent off-guard, "Houndoom, use Dark Pulse." The moment the fire dog was released it sent a ring of black energy towards Greninja who was prepared and was still only able to barely dodge the attack, "Ugh how can your Pokémon be so fast?" Flint said frustrated that the only attack that he was able to connect was when his opponent was careless.

Ash smirked as he knew that the answer was just going to make Flint more frustrated, "Well, it has to do with that one of the fastest Pokémon in the world, Deoxys, is Greninja's training partner." Ash stated with a smirk making Flint chuckle slightly.

"Must be nice to be you." The fire member of the Elite Four responds in a joking tone as he didn't know what else to do but to laugh, "Houndoom use, Solar Beam to take advantage of the sun before it runs out." The attack was launched just in time as the sunlight faded as it was firing but it did not hit its mark as Greninja dodged it with relative ease.

"Let's see how good your Houndoom is when it is on the defensive, Greninja use Water Shuriken." Ash called out knowing that if Flint's Pokémon was going to be better than any of the Houndooms that he has fought; it was going to be in its defensive categories. The fire dog used his Flamethrower to counter it turning the mini shuriken into a light mist over the battlefield, "Greninja, use Ice Beam now." Ash called out and his Pokémon did just that but the beam did not hit Houndoom, it hit the ground below him creating a layer of ice.

Flint immediately knew that he had to get rid of this ice as his Pokémon was barely keeping his footing, "Houndoom, use your Flamethrower to melt the ice before it is too late." However it was too late as Greninja skated across said ice with ease and launched a Hydro Pump at point blank range knocking Houndoom out of the battle. Flint did not waste any time calling out his next Pokémon, "Infernape, use Flamethrower to get rid of this ice." He called before the burst of fire hit the field and once the fire monkey was done the entire battlefield changed from an ice rink to a large puddle.

Ash knew that he could have used this to gain the upper hand if this was a normal battle but because he wanted to see what they could do, he patiently waited to make it an even playing field, "Are you ready to finish our match because Greninja is ready to test your Infernape's power against mine?" The Champion of Kanto asked as his Greninja used their bond to state his feelings towards his next opponent as he had faced Ash's Infernape many times and wanted to see how another stacked up.

Flint grinned and shouted, "Let's show them how strong we are, Infernape use Flamethrower."

"Greninja, counter with Hydro Pump." Ash stated as the fire and water met creating a cloud of steam that clouded the field causing both Pokémon to cease their attacks. The Kanto Champion was quite impressed that his opponent was able to hold his own even with the type disadvantage, but knew that his own would have been able to push his Pokémon's Hydro Pump back,

As the steam dissipated, Flint notice that Ash already made his next move as there were now several replicas of Greninja and knew he had to find the right one quickly, "Infernape, use Thunder Punch to find the real one." Before Ash could even react one of the "clones" was gone so deciding to test the Pokémon's instincts ordered Greninja to throw Water Shuriken even though it will give away his location. Infernape allowed the attack to connect knowing that the only one that hit would be the attack from the true Greninja. While it was obviously in pain, Infernape charged his opponent whom used Night Slash and was only able to block some of the direct damage.

"Greninja are you alright?" Ash asked his Pokémon whom gave him a quick nod before deciding that he could not get hit again with that attack. The frog ninja took the large shuriken and hurled it with all his strength at his opponent scoring a direct hit. Infernape immediately fell to the ground unable to battle and Flint returned his Pokémon while sighing at his defeat. Ash smiled after hearing from his Pokémon, "Greninja saw the potential in your Infernape and knew that if he did not take him seriously there was a chance that he could be defeated. However from the short battle I can still tell that your Infernape is still inferior to my own."

Flint looked at his previous opponent with determination, "Well I look forward to proving you wrong in the tournament." He stated before returning to his Champion and the others. The fire type trainer was curious about his fellow member, Lucian, as he expected his superior to walk towards the battlefield now but he stayed in the same spot that he has been standing in the entire time reading a book, "You know it is your turn Lucian." Flint stated irritated by the fact that Lucian did not even have the courtesy to watch his battle.

Lucian then looked up and asked Ash, "Where would you rank your Greninja in relation to all of your Pokémon in terms of power, disregarding legendaries of course?"

After thinking over the question for a few moments, the Champion of Kanto responded, "Well Greninja would most definitely be on my best team of six Pokémon but if I had to place him on that team, he would probably be third in terms of power."

This stunned the three trainers that had already faced the ninja frog as they know realized why he had no problem testing them even with a type disadvantage. However, this information did not surprise either Lucian or Cynthia as both of them had already determined that this was the case so Lucian made a decision, "Knowing that information, as well as seeing how easily you handled the others, I have already decided that I would stand little to no chance with my Pokémon in their current state and would rather finish my book than battle him so that when this is over I can start training without distractions."

Flint responded, "You could at least battle him to see if you can win or maybe even see what you need to work on." Flint muttered not wanting anyone to think the Sinnoh Elite Four was weak in any way.

"Well I would much rather see how our Champion fairs against one of the strongest trainers in the world." Lucian replied hoping the given answer would satisfy Flint.

Greninja, realizing that his services were no longer required, reverted back to his normal state and gave his trainer his recommendation on who should take his place against the Champion of Sinnoh as he then proceeded towards the children to entertain them. While Cynthia was bummed that she would not get the opportunity to face this strong Pokémon, once she saw the children's faces light up when playing with the water/dark Pokémon that feeling quickly went away. She then approached the battlefield with the Pokéball of the Pokémon she was choosing in hand and wondered what Pokémon her opponent would use, "Which Pokémon will you be using for our one on one battle?" She asked wondering if he knew which she chose or not.

"Don't worry, Greninja and I have both agreed on the Pokémon that would go toe to toe with your Garchomp. Infernape, I choose you." Ash responded with a smirk.

Cynthia gave a fake sigh with a small smile, "I guess I am too predictable." She stated before sending out the land shark Pokémon whom was ready for battle. Cynthia smirked at her challenger, "So you think you can beat me with a type disadvantage?" She asked teasingly and Ash chuckled.

"I guess you have not done your research on me or my alias as you would know that I work best if I am at a disadvantage in terms of types." The Champion from Kanto responded with a smirk of his own already knowing she had been looking into him based on how her Aura shifted slightly when he mentioned it.

For her part, Cynthia didn't want to give away how much research that she had done about the mysterious enigma that was Ash Ketchum since she had returned from Kanto. However, there was one question that had plagued her since it was first brought it up so she decided that now was as good a time as any to ask again, "So can you tell me more about Ashley like you promised?"

Ash nodded, having expected it, and began to explain his little sister's origins, "When I was selecting the team for my Elite Four, I received some Intel that Cyrus had stolen some of my DNA in hopes of creating an Aura Guardian that also had a connection to Arceus that would only serve him and him alone. However, because I was basically waging my own war on the different organizations, he had to use someone else to perform the cloning due to his past with Mewtwo so he paid Giovanni to do it. What Cyrus didn't expect was for Giovanni to discover who he got the DNA from and that the clone would possibly be as strong as I am, he betrayed Cyrus and Cyrus couldn't do anything since he would get caught in the crossfire. Once I learned where Giovanni and Ashley were, I quickly grabbed several of my strongest Pokémon and began my siege of Team Rocket headquarters. I easily handled any of the grunts that stood in my way and told them to leave if they valued their lives as I was too angry at the moment to deal with anyone trying to stay in my way. I guess news of my arrival traveled quickly as the grunts eventually stopped trying to battle me and just fled from the building. I proceeded to the bowels of the building to find Giovanni alone as all of his scientists fled hearing that I was approaching the labs and he was using torture on the young girl to try and trigger her Aura abilities. That was the last straw as my Charizard knocked him out with his tail while Pikachu broke the machine hurting the girl causing her to faint from relief. I released her from her restraints, wrapped her in a blanket, and placed her on my back as the others made sure we weren't sneak attacked. I returned all of my Pokémon except for Charizard and Pikachu as I used the fire dragon to quickly escape from the building while Charizard also carried Giovanni below him and Pikachu was ensuring Ashley was alright. We landed in front of the group of Team Rocket employees before dropping Giovanni on the ground in front of them with him still being unconscious. Seeing how I could tell from a glance that most of them were worried about what was going to happen to them and were just thrown into this because of circumstances out of their control, I decided to give them all a second chance by providing the opportunity to come work for me to help make the world a better place. However those that did not want to work for me were able to go on their own way and, as long as they stayed out of trouble, they would be free to live their lives however they wanted."

"And that worked?" The blonde haired Champion questioned not believing that Team Rocket could be turned so easily.

Ash chuckled and nodded his head before answering, "While there were a few whom turned back to a life of crime, the vast majority of them live quite peaceful lives now."

Cynthia, satisfied with his answer, spoke with a smile on her face, "Well I guess the challenger should go first."

"Well, how gracious of you. Infernape, use Mach Punch on Garchomp." The Kanto Champion stated before ordering his first attack. Cynthia didn't react as she used Flint's Infernape as a reference as her Garchomp could always block that Pokémon's Mach Punch quite easily on reflex alone. However, she quickly learned how big a mistake that this was as her opponent not only landed the attack quite easily but it also drove her Garchomp back. While Infernape returned to Ash's side of the field, Ash smirked slightly, "I didn't think that I would have you underestimating me." He stated trying to get his opponent riled up.

"That was a mistake that will not happen again." Cynthia responded giving her Pokémon a look to see if she was ready before calling out her attack, "Garchomp, use Dragon Breath."

"Infernape, counter with Flamethrower." Ash called out to his Pokémon as he saw the incoming attack. While the two attacks colliding caused an explosion, most of the shockwave was directed in Infernape's direction as his Flamethrower was significantly inferior to the opposing attack. Ash realized that his Infernape would have to win this battle on the physical side as that was more than enough proof that Garchomp had the clear advantage with special attacks.

However, Cynthia did not waste any time calling out her next attack, "Garchomp, use Sandstorm." She called and Garchomp complied causing the battlefield to be engulfed in sand.

Ash cursed himself as he realized that her Garchomp was now faster as because his Infernape was not injured from making contact with his opponent it must have the Sand Rush ability, "I know that you will not like what I am about to suggest but we have to ride out the sand so I need you to go on the defensive." Ash stated to his Pokémon, who was not happy with this recommendation but trusted his trainer to give him the best opportunity to win.

Cynthia began her full out assault "Garchomp, attack with Dragon Claw and continue attacking until you land one." Infernape knew that when his trainer told him to go on the defensive that he would have to rely on his instincts and used a claw attack of his own to defend himself in the form of Shadow Claw. The two Pokémon's hand to hand combat raged on as Garchomp looked as though it easily had the advantage.

Ash knew that if this kept up that Infernape would run out of energy and knew that he would have to do something to change the tide, "Infernape use Low Sweep than jump in the air using Flamethrower." The attack combination worked to perfection as the Low Sweep was able to knock the land shark Pokémon on its back while the Flamethrower was used to create distance between the two Pokémon rather than actually doing damage though it did a bit of that too.

Cynthia was slightly impressed by how quickly her opponent recovered, but wasn't about to stop now, "Garchomp, continue your Dragon Claw attacks." She called knowing her Garchomp would not fall for the same tactic twice. The distance that Infernape created caused Garchomp to waste some time trying to catch Infernape once more. However once the hand to hand combat started up again Cynthia noticed something different about her opponent, that the Shadow Claw attacks were able to counter Garchomp's Dragon Claw attacks much easier than before.

Ash saw that the sandstorm was about to expire and saw his opportunity, "Infernape, use Close Combat now." The fire ape Pokémon threw a barrage of punches that sent Garchomp flying backwards in pain as the sandstorm stopped.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush before he can recover." Cynthia called out as her Pokémon glowed blue and charged at her opponent scoring a direct hit sending it skidding back.

Ash was angry at himself for thinking that his Close Combat would finish the battle and did not have a plan if it didn't, but he snapped out of it when his Infernape was trying to get his attention. He was surprised at what his Pokémon was asking and wanted to be sure, "Are you sure that you want to show that?" After receiving a nod in response he turned to his opponent, "Well, I guess you should feel honored that you are the first opponent I have had to use this technique on, Cynthia."

Before Cynthia could even respond, Ash started glowing blue with Infernape beginning to become engulfed in his trainer's Aura as well. Infernape's flames turned blue and began burning twice as tall when Cynthia asked in shock "What is this?" She asked in awe having never seen anything like this before.

"This is the technique that I created myself in order to become an Aura Master that I call Aura Infusion. Without having to bore you with too many details, it is similar to using Mega Evolution but this is fueled by me and my Pokémon's aura being in harmony and them taking in my aura to boost their power." The Kanto Champion explained with a smirk, "Now it is time to show you the power of an Aura Master, Infernape use Aura Flare Blitz." Ash called out his attack as Infernape was engulfed in blue flame.

The fire ape charged at his opponent so fast that Cynthia did not have much time to react so she ordered her Pokémon to use her strongest attack they had to counter, "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush." The land shark roared and charged forward as well. The two Pokémon colliding together created an explosion where everyone would have to wait for the smoke to die down. However, once it did, the fire ape was back to his normal self and walking back towards his trainer knowing that the battle was over with the land shark Pokémon lying on the ground unable to continue.

The crowd was stunned at the fact that Cynthia's Garchomp was defeated by a Pokémon whom had a severe type disadvantage. Cynthia was about to recall her Garchomp, but was halted by Ash walking over to the Pokémon after recalling his own. Everyone watched as her Garchomp was surrounded by the same blue Aura that was around her recent opponent and it looked much like when he healed Mew during his double battle against Lance and Steven.

Garchomp opened her eyes to see that this Aura Guardian had healed her to perfect health and was in awe at how strong this Human was. Ash smiled, "Now I need you to get stronger because my Charizard will want to battle you as he cannot lose to Infernape, ok?" The dragon Pokémon roared stating that she would be ready for the challenge and next time she would win.

Ash smiled walked over to Garchomp's trainer smiling at the blonde, "The bond that you have with your Garchomp would make it easy to use mega evolution, so I would recommend that you talk to Professor Sycamore when he attends the tournament." Ash stated extending his hand out.

Cynthia happily took it while stating, "I will and I look forward to the next time we battle."

The Champion of Kanto had one last thing to do before he would take his leave as Greninja found someone whom he saw potential in. Ash looked at the ninja frog for a sign for which child it was and Greninja answered by placing his hand on a little girl's head before returning to his ball. Ash could see that the child was nervous as she had no idea what was happening so Ash softly asked, "What is your name?"

"Lizzy." The little girl answered so quietly that Ash barely heard her though it was understandable since she was probably afraid she did something wrong.

Ash kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl, "Well Lizzy, it seems that Greninja thinks that you have potential to be the trainer for his son." Seeing the girl's eyes widen and light up, the Kanto Champion continued with a chuckle, "So what do you say to getting your first Pokémon today?" The little girl could not nod her head fast enough as the Champion of Kanto released the blue frog Pokémon Froakie. Froakie looked around and quickly jumped on the girl in excitement and hugged her startling the girl before Ash continued, "This little guy is very mischievous so you will have to bring him with you everywhere you go so he doesn't get into trouble." He informed which got her fellow classmates excited that he would be coming to their classes.

The young girl wrapped her little arms around the young man saying "Thank you" as Ash reciprocated the gesture with Froakie saying his thanks too.

Ash smiled down at the girl, "I look forward to battling you when you are ready." He stated with the girl responding with a nod. Deciding that his time here was coming to an end, Ash said his goodbyes, "Well it has been fun but I really must be going since I have one more stop before I return to Kanto." Ash smiled before whistling while he flared his Aura to call back the fearsome black dragon. Rayquaza rushed over to his trainer's side startling those in the area and as quickly as the legendary from Hoenn came, it was gone with the Champion of Kanto and his partner.

Cynthia smiled at the scene before her; all of the young children surrounded her Garchomp praising her for her power and talking about how she would win next time. The Sinnoh Champion was slightly worried about how her Garchomp would take the loss as she had not lost a battle in the past five years. While her Garchomp began playing with the children by chasing them around and such, Cynthia vowed that the next time she and Ash faced off the outcome would be different.

 **THIS IS YOUR WARNING**

 _Berlitz Residence (Twinleaf Town)_

"When are you going to tell your mother about us Dawn?" The read headed coordinator named Zoey asked her girlfriend.

Dawn sighed sadly, "I am just worried that my mother will not accept us Zoey."

The redhead, knowing that this could change the mother and daughter dynamic forever, wrapped her blue haired girlfriend in a hug, "I know but how are we going to move things to the next level if she does not know."

Ash, who was watching the scene unfold from the window, smiled as he knew that Dawn's mother would be more than accepting of Dawn and Zoey's relationship due to her past. He then decided to make himself known, "The quicker that you tell her, the quicker you'll know how she will react."

This scared the two females in the room but Dawn quickly ran up to the young man attempting to hug him. Pikachu saw this coming and jumped inside while Ash lost his balance and fell out of the window causing Dawn to scream, "Ash!" She went to the window worrying for his safety but when she looked out the window and was stunned by what she saw: Ash had landed atop a Rayquaza's head and said dragon lifted him back up to the window.

Once inside Ash thanked the Hoenn legendary, "Thanks for the save Rayquaza. If you want to fly around it is okay just don't fly too far as we will not be here too long." With a roar, Rayquaza flew up into its favorite place in the world, above the clouds.

"How in the world do you have such a powerful legendary Pokémon?" Zoey questioned with her jaw hanging due to having never seen a legend before.

As Pikachu returned to his shoulder Ash smirked, "Well you see I battled it with my own to weaken it then I threw a Pokéball at it. I would think a high ranking coordinator would know the basics." He stated making Zoey deadpan at him which caused Dawn to giggle at her. Seeing that, Ash decided to now throw his former traveling partner under the bus, "Dawn it's like your girlfriend has never seen a legendary Pokémon before. Have you not shown her Shaymin yet?"

As soon as he said its name Shaymin popped out of its Pokéball located in Dawn's satchel and jumped on Ash's shoulder "Did you come to visit me?" Shaymin asked nuzzling his cheek since Shaymin did love Ash like all Pokémon love their trainer, it was just so much fun giving him a hard time.

As he rubbed underneath the grass hedgehog Pokémon's chin, Ash responded, "Actually I came to help these two with their problem but seeing you is a bonus." He stated knowing he had to say something like that or the Pokémon would get mad and pout all day.

"How do you even know about us? It is not like we are announcing it to the world yet." Zoey questioned with her girlfriend wondering as well.

Ash smiled at the duo, "You think that I didn't keep an eye on my former traveling companions and how their lives have been going? Well I have and, those who I think are worthy of receiving a second chance, I make sure that they are happy. Besides you don't hide it as well as you think you do at least in front of your fellow coordinators." After seeing the slight smile come across the two's faces with blushes to match, Ash continued, "Now let's go downstairs so you two can receive a history lesson."

Dawn then began to panic, "What do you mean? I have no idea what to say to my mom!" She stated frantically with Zoey on a similar path of logic but was too busy trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Ash placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder and used his Aura to calm her, "Just trust me and I would not worry about what you are going to say to your mother as she will be giving you a history lesson that will make everything clear." Ash smiled at the two girls then proceeded to descend down the steps with the two confused women trailing behind him.

Johanna was cleaning up from the lunch that she had prepared for her daughter and her girlfriend. Of course she knew about her daughter's relationship but she did not want to be the one to force the issue. Johanna wanted Dawn to be comfortable to tell her of her own volition but was worried that her daughter was afraid of telling her. All she wanted was for her daughter to be happy whether it be with a man or a woman as she promised herself long ago that she would never put Dawn in the position that her own parent's put her in when she was that age.

The mother was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a masculine voice from behind her, "Excuse me, Mrs. Berlitz, I am here to help your daughter tell you something important."

The elder woman turned around to see a familiar young man in front of the two girls and once she finally figured out where she recognized him from she said his name in a questioning tone "Ash Ketchum?" She asked and Ash smiled as Pikachu waved.

"Hello Mrs. Berlitz, I am glad to see that you are doing well." The raven haired young man responds with a nod signaling that she was correct.

Johanna then curiously asked, "What gives me the honor of hosting the Champion of Kanto in my home?" She stated feigning praise of his status jokingly.

"Well I had some business to attend to in your lovely region and figured that I would help your daughter with a situation." Ash responded in a similar tone playing along.

Figuring that this young man would not know about her daughter's relationship, she thought something else was wrong with her Dawn, "What are you talking about?"

Ash smiled, "I know you know what I am talking about but I want you to tell Dawn and Zoey about your first best friend." He stated surprising her for knowing about both of those things.

"How do you know about that?" Johanna questioned as not a lot of people knew about that situation.

Ash calmly answered, "I perform extensive background checks when hiring my new employees and over the years I have had the pleasure of meeting their family. Throughout all of our talks, they just wished they could find a way to reconnect with you as they miss your friendship." He stated trying to be as vague as possible to not give away the surprise for Dawn and Zoe.

While Dawn and Zoey were both confused about the vague comments that Ash stated, Johanna smiled as she was happy that her best friend received her own happy ending. She then walked over to her table and motioned for the two girls to sit next to her, "I think it is time I tell you about Cecilia." Dawn and Zoey finally put all of the pieces together that Johanna had been in a situation from which she could relate to them and Johanna began her story, "Growing up in my hometown, next door to me there was a little girl my age and we quickly became the best of friends. We did everything together as we were inseparable but things changed as we reached our teenage years. Our relationship grew to more than just a friendship as we became a romantic couple before we knew it had even happened. However, once my parents found out about our relationship, they forbid me to see her again as we moved to the other side of the region accusing her of corrupting me. In our new town, they forced me to see a therapist, who was one of top therapists in the region, to show me that they were in the right. However, they got a rude awakening when she told them that the relationship was just an act of me and Cecilia finding ourselves and it was completely natural for our age. Not liking that they weren't being told what they wanted to hear, they then accused the therapist of being a fraud who did not know what she was talking about which was the last straw for me. I received my emancipation from them quickly with the support of my therapist and my new neighbors who gave me a job to support myself due to them having to deal with people like my parents with their son's sexual orientation. I tried to find Cecilia but I learned that her and her family had to move because my parent told the whole town their version of story which caused Cecilia's family to be literally run out of town. I blamed myself for that but that is when I met your father who after hearing my story told me that I was wrong and that it was my parents' fault."

She didn't finish as her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend had heard enough of the story and both young women almost tackled the eldest in a hug with tears in their eyes. After they had calmed down a bit, he handed Johanna a card and stated, "Well I will be leaving now that my work here is done." He stated walking towards the door.

Hearing this, Dawn quickly let go of her mother and ran up to hug Ash, "Thank you." She stated with thankful and happy tears went down her face and Ash smiled.

"I would do anything in my power to help my friends." Ash stated as he embraced his friend while patting her back hoping to calm the blue haired girl down. After he was finally released from the hug, he was taken into one by Zoe who also thanked him because she was afraid of being rejected too. Ash comforted her like he did Dawn before finally getting one last hug from Johanna before Ash got ready to leave the room with his final words, "I think she would love to hear from you since I told her that I would be giving you that today."

Johanna looks down at the card to see her best friend's name, address, and phone number before she quickly rushed over to the phone and dialed the numbers. She was getting anxious as the phone rings and rings until she heard someone pick up the phone. She smiled at the familiar voice that says hellos to which she responds "Hello, C.C." Johanna stated hearing a happy gasp on the other side of the line.


End file.
